Through Another's Eyes: Book Three
by Amariahellcat
Summary: Thrown into the Wasteland, left to die, Jak and co must fight to survive when they end up in the middle of a threeway war. Please read TAE B1 and B2 before this.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello and welcome to the final installment of TAE! I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story till now, and that you will continue to do so! Please note, it is suggested that you read Book 1 and Book 2 before reading this, as you won't understand half of what's going on if you don't. I welcome both new and returning readers, and I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

On a **special note**, I am dedicating this chapter to **Miracle Mar **as part of her birthday present, as her birthday is now only three days away. You'll get the other half of your present in a couple of days MM!

Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Wasteland**

Despite the blue sky and calm wind that blew over the Wasteland, it was all but a good day. The sands swirled up when an air train sped over them, kicking up the substance as it flew out to wherever its destination was. Had one seen it, they would have wondered what an air train was doing so far away from Haven. No one lived in the Wastelands, so where was it going? Others knew exactly where it was headed; to drop off yet another exile of the city.

The air train finally landed, its hatch door lowering to act as a ramp. Jak, his hands cuffed and weapon taken, walked down onto the sand, stumbling when one of two Freedom League guards gave him a rough shove. Ashelin and an older man followed after, the male holding an open book and a staff, the guards roughly turning Jak around to face them when they stopped walking.

Jak tugged at his cuffs, giving a grunt of irritation at the cold metal; this was how he was treated after saving Haven, was it? What a wonderful reward…

"By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people," the man grinned wickedly, "you are hereby banished to the Wasteland, for life." He snapped the book closed, turning to go back into the Air Train.

"This is a death sentence, Veger!" Ashelin stopped him, hands planted on her hips as she attempted to stare the man down, "There _must_ be another way."

"Your protest was overruled!" Veger snapped, the woman averting her gaze as he waved his staff towards Jak, "This dark eco freak is dangerous! Now drop the cargo!"

"This is an outrage!" the sudden squawk drew the groups attention back to the air train, Pecker appearing from seemingly nowhere, "I am outraged beyond words!" he paused, "Although I do have something to say! Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous-" he squawked and jumped out of the way when Daxter dropped down, "Decree!"

"Yeah! We want a recount!" the ottsel crossed his arms, a glare aimed at Veger.

"Oh, I see you wish to _join_ him," Veger sneered.

"Actually, we are not that outraged…" Pecker amended, backing up, "Farewell Jak! Stay out of the sun… drink lots of water… if you can find it…"

Daxter looked back to his friend, ears lowering as the guards returned to the air train, "Jak?"

"Go back to the city, Dax," Jak sighed, tugging at his cuffs again, "Take care of Ter…"

"I'm sorry," Ashelin approached, releasing the cuffs, "The Council is too powerful. There was nothing I-"

"I know," Jak rubbed his wrists, glad to be free of the cuffs.

"You just stay alive, you hear me?" Ashelin grabbed his hand, pressing a beacon into his palm, "That's an order! Someone will find you, I promise."

Jak frowned, watching her walk back to the air train. Veger gave a final sneer, "May the Precursors have mercy on you."

The air train took off, kicking up a storm of dust as it left. Jak glanced down at the beacon, gaze snapping back to the dust cloud when coughing reached his ears.

"Daxter?" wait… that sounded like, "Ter?!"

"Don't thank me!" the ottsel wheezed as the dust cleared, revealing the three, "I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me!"

"Jak, you honestly thought I was going to go along with those Haven idiots and leave you here by yourself?" Tera's eyebrow lifted, the girl planting a hand on her hip, "I don't think so."

Jak couldn't help but smirk slightly, approaching the group.

"Okay, tough guy," Daxter piped again, "you got us into this mess, now ya gotta get us out!"

"Ah! What a team we'll make!" Pecker squawked.

"Let's just get moving," Jak gave a low growl, "but which way?"

"That way!" the ottsel and monkaw pointed in opposite directions, then glared at each other.

"Oh, and I suppose you know where you're going, eh?" Pecker poked Daxter in the chest, the ottsel frowning.

"Better then you do, bent beak!"

"For the love of," Tera muttered, turning and starting to walk, "let's just move."

Jak agreed, keeping pace with the girl, Pecker and Daxter hurrying after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roughly a couple of hours later, the group were just about to pass out from the heat. It didn't help that Jak and Tera were dressed for Haven weather; they'd already shed their gloves, and Tera had taken off her sleeves, but nothing seemed to help.

"This…" Pecker panted, landing by Daxter, "was all your stupid idea!"

"No, it was yours!" the ottsel replied, "Only a birdbrain could have thought this one up," he put on a stupid face, mocking the monkaw, "Let's go with him! We'll help together! You mean we'll _die_ together!" his ears drooped as he faced forwards again, "I can't believe the city hates us… we saved those lowlifes!"

Jak kept walking, eyes narrowing. A memory kicked in…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Jak, the cities divided," Torn hit a button on the command table, bringing up a new map, "Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the industrial area. My men are getting their asses kicked!" he slammed his hands down on the table, "The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is."_

"_I'm afraid I've got more bad news," Samos approached the meeting, "A large group of surviving Metal Heads have concentrated in another section of the city."_

_Jak put a hand on his temple, shaking his head, "But we destroyed Kor!"_

"_It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun!"_

"_Not to mention the KG have blocked off several areas in old South Town," Tera added quietly, looking at the map._

_Ashelin turned to the male, "The people are blaming you, Jak…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group could barely keep going, Pecker hardly able to fly anymore. Jak stopped, eyes rolling back as he collapsed to his knees, rolling and sprawling on his back. Tera did the same a few steps later, even blue eco unable to help in this mess.

"Right. Good plan, Jak…" Daxter coughed, passing him, "A nap would be nice… just a teensy little rest…" the ottsel went to take another step, instead falling face first in the sand beside Tera.

"This bird is overcooked…" Pecker coughed, falling from the air and landing on the sand with a thump.

Jak gave another weak cough, eyes blurry as he stared up at nothing, "The palace…" he collapsed back, driven into another heat-caused memory…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Report!" Samos barked into the communicator, looking over the edge of the old palace at the city below. Jak, Daxter and Tera approached him, following his gaze._

"_It's bad!" Torns voice came through the comm., he and Ashelin in an FL cruiser, "The cities become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the industrial section, and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the Westside. We're losing ground on all fronts!"_

"_The Council's meeting tonight in emergency session," Ashelin came on, "Rumblings about you, Jak. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Krew helped the Metal Heads get into the city."_

_Jak turned to Samos, shaking his head, "You don't believe that do you?"_

"_What's in the past is done!" Samos barked, "Right now, Metal Heads are assaulting the Palace. They're looking for something and I have no idea-"_

_Sudden explosions made the group turn, bombs suddenly being hurled at the palace. Unable to take it, the building slowly began to tip over, falling towards the city._

"_HELP WE'RE FALLING!" Daxter screeched, clinging to Jaks shoulder._

"_OVER HERE!" Torn and Ashelin appeared in their cruiser, "JUMP!" the four did so, the cruiser getting out of range just as the palace hit the city, explosions erupting. They drove back over it once it was done, a bright light revealed from under the palace._

"_By the Precursors…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had begun to lower over the Wasteland, casting a shadow on the four lying in the sand. A group of men appeared, all dressed in much different clothing then those from Haven. They all carried large weapons, the leader a man with white dreadlocks and a Precursor staff.

"Looks like we've found some live ones… heh, barely," the leader spoke, nudging Jak with his staff. The blonds arm fell back, hand opening to reveal the beacon from Ashelin. The leader bent beside him, snatching it, "Here's the beacon we were picking up," he grabbed Jak by his shirt, "Who gave you this?!" when he got no answer he dropped him, standing up again, "We'll take them with us! Let's move! I smell a storm coming…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up, Jak didn't know how much time had passed, nor did he know where he was. It looked to be some sort of small bedroom, not lavish, but definitely different then what he was used to. Daxter was sleeping near the end of the bed, the ottsel muttering as usual; something about Tess Jak guessed.

Sitting up, he was amazed that he wasn't dead, but had the feeling he was forgetting about something. Eyes landing on the ottsel again, he realized what it was; Tera wasn't in the room. Neither was Pecker, but Jak was more worried about the girl…

The door to the room opened, a scantily clad woman entering with an armful of clothing.

"Where's Tera?" he asked immediately, only realizing that she wouldn't know the name a second later, "I mean-"

"The girl is in another room," the woman replied simply, lying the clothes down on the bed with a lift of an eyebrow, "It would be inappropriate to have you change in the same room, would it not?"

Jaks cheeks flushed red at the thought.

The women stepped back, eyes on him again, "When you are done changing you are to go to the throne room. It is down the hall, through the large doors; you can't miss it. The girl will be told the same when she awakes. I'll leave you to change now," she nodded her head, then left as quickly as shed entered, the door shutting softly behind her.

Jak sighed, putting a hand on his temple and shaking his head. Where the hell were they? Apparently they'd been found and brought here… wherever here was… 'At least we're alive…'

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing and walking to the end, looking over the clothes. They were better suited for the hot weather of the Wasteland then his current clothing, so changing would be a good idea. He pulled off his shirt, gloves, eco ring and goggles first, sorting through the new clothing. There were no pants, but there was a sort of loincloth and belt, which he fastened on over his old pants and boots.

A sleeveless blue tunic, short gloves, arm wraps and a new shoulder plate followed, Jak also attaching the red scarf in the pile to his goggles and slipping them over his head. His eyes drifted around the room, catching the glint of steel on one of the tables. A dagger? A lock of hair fell in his eyes, Jak realizing what it was for and pulling the goggles off again as he crossed the room. Snatching the knife, Jak went to work, eventually finishing and looking in the mirror. His hair was short again, a bit messy, but it would do.

"Where are we?" Jak turned at the mumble, glad to see Daxter awake.

"Not sure, Dax," he crossed the room, helping the ottsel jump onto his shoulder, "we have to go to the throne room though, hopefully Ter'll be there to…"

Daxter said nothing, simply holding onto Jak's scarf as they headed towards the specified room, looking around in surprise when they entered. It was filled with pools of water and many rocks, a throne at the front and a wheel behind it running the small waterfall at the end of the room. It was amazing… and at the moment, completely empty.

"Wow," Daxter breathed, hopping down from Jaks shoulder and leaping into the water, "WATER!"

Jak took a seat on one of the stones, setting his boots beside him and letting his feet hang into the water. It felt good on his skin. He looked down at the water, his reflection staring back at him. His ears pricked at the sound of a door opening on the other side of the room, but he paid it no mind.

"Jak! Daxter! Thank the Gods you guys are ok!" the familiar voice made Jak look up, the blonde freezing and staring at what he saw. Tera had just entered from the opposite set of doors, but she had also changed her clothes. She had kept her top shirt, but the underneath one had once more been exchanged for chest wraps, her pants changed for tan shorts. Shorter sleeves, fingerless gloves, several belts, boot armor and a new scarf and goggles completed the new outfit, but his eyes were locked on her hair and ears. Her hair was short and spiked, and… had she pierced her ears…?"

"Wow, loving the new look Ter!" Daxter grinned as the girl walked over, still paddling around in the water.

"Thanks, Dax," the girl rolled her eyes, crossing over to them. A memory flickered through Jak's mind, remembering the last time she'd had her hair cut so short 'Sandover…'

"You got your ears pierced?" he voiced finally, the girl flushing softly and shrugging.

"The lady that was there when I woke up kept going on about how 'such long ears shouldn't be left undecorated'," Tera rolled her eyes, "I let her do it so she'd shut up. So…" she bit her lip, removing her boots and allowing her own feet to dip into the water, "Any idea where we are?"

"No," Jak shook his head, "I'm clueless."

"Ahhhh, I love water," Daxter sighed, drawing a grin from the two blonds, "Oh yes, it's so good. Desert bad…"

"Well, you've come back from the dead have you?" a sudden voice behind them startled the group, the three turning to see a man with white hair and violet eyes standing by the throne, "And my monks were ready to pray for you. I am Damas, king of Spargus."

"Spargus?" Jak echoed, eyes narrowing, "Wait, nobody lives outside Haven's walls… not a whole city."

"Ah, yes… we _are_ the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die," he descended the steps to the platform Jak was sitting on, motioning towards him with his staff, "just as you three were. But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well… if it's actually worth anything."

"Hey!" Daxter shouted, standing and facing the king, "That sounds like a bad deal!"

"You are in no position to deal," Damas stated simply, eyes flicking to Tera and then back to Jak, "Out here, everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave."

Jak frowned, standing as he spoke, "You need to work on making a better first impression."

Damas gave a chuckle, stepping closer to Jak, "In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all. We will see where you stand soon enough. Complete your training, then enter the arena. Just the bravest crawl out, and are allowed to stay in Spargus," the king turned, heading back to his throne, "It's quite simple, really."

"Um…" Daxter clamored onto Jak's shoulder, "what happens to the ones that don't crawl out?"

"Then it will be as if we never found you."

Daxter swallowed, "I was afraid of that."

"Wait," Jak watched the king carefully, "I know I'm in no position to make a request, but I'm not someone who forgets about his friends," he glanced at Tera, "If I beat this arena test of yours, then Tera gets to stay to."

"Jak!" Tera hissed, staring at the male, "I can fight for myself!"

"That is fine," Damas drew their attention again, gaze going to the girl, "I hadn't planned on making her fight anyways. I've been told this one is a channeler of blue eco, and such abilities could be useful."

Tera blinked. Who could have told Damas that…?

"Alright," Jak crossed his arms, "Where is this arena of yours? Let's get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hail all citizens of Spargus!" cheers rang out from the gathered crowds, "Welcome to the arena of death! Where we get to watch other people wet themselves with fear. These halls will once again test two newcomers, each fighting to prove their worth to stay among us. Let's hear it for Jak and his obnoxious talking animal!"

Jak hopped to the platform just in front of Damas' throne platform, looking for the source of the familiar voice. He looked up at Damas, spotting a familiar splotch of red, blue and yellow on Damas' arm, "Pecker! There you are. Where were you?"

"Damas says I am to be his new counselor," the monkaw preened, "He says my wisdom will serve him well. Oh yeah and um…" Pecker flapped down to the edge of the platform, "Damas also says that ah… you two are likely to die in the arena today, and he hopes you death is very ahh…"

"Will you stop that!" Daxter shouted, "Damas can talk for himself!"

"He is right," Damas spoke, "You will most likely die. And yes, Pecker is my new advisor."

Pecker flapped down to the platform Jak was standing on, "Unlike you, some people appreciate my talents… it beats working for a living," his voice lowered, "I saw a few of the fights earlier. Ooo… not a pretty sight."

Daxter growled, "Why you little…"

"Let the games begin!" the monkaw screeched, flapping back up to Damas. The arena changed, white stars appearing over several different areas. Jak glanced back over to the left door leading out, nodding briefly to Tera before starting the challenge. He was fighting for her to, not just he and Daxter. He refused to let them down again. The jumps were easy to make; a year of barely any action hadn't lessened his knowledge of what his body was capable of. Grabbing the last star, Jak grinned as a cheer rang out from the crowd, heading back over to the main platform.

"The candidates have… won the challenge!"

"That's right!" Daxter grinned, "We bad! You haven't forgotten what I taught you Jak!"

"Anyone can make a few measly jumps. Now let's see how you rate against the living," Damas grabbed a Scatter gun, tossing it to Jak, "Readjust the Matter-Formers. Prepare the arena for full combat!"

"Prepare the arena for full combat!" Pecker echoed, drawing a glare from Damas.

I know… I was just adding… you know… how you do the thing with the… anyway," Pecker cleared his throat, "Prepare the warriors!"

"You mean we have to fight against actual people?" Daxter stuttered, "With actual weapons? Who actually want to hurt us?!"

"Fine!" Jak grinned, loading the gun, "Bring 'em on!"

"Alright, that's it!" Daxter jumped down onto the platform, pointing at Damas, "I wanna be on his shoulder!"

The elevator leading down to the battle area rose again, Jak hopping on and casting Tera a grin before it went down. He'd taken on KG and Metal Heads; surely a few Marauders would be no problem. As soon as he was on the platform, the Matter-Formers went to work, Marauders popping out and swarming towards him.

The new Scatter gun was slower then his old one, but adding a punch or kick in to his attacks kept the Marauders at bay. They went down easily, Jak jumping up to the crates whenever the lava rose over the platform, occasionally taking a Marauder down with it.

Jak cursed when his gun ran out of ammo, dodging the sword of one of the last Marauders. Dark woke up in the back of his mind, Jak hissing as the demon emerged, not holding it back as it would give him an advantage. The final Marauders fell to long claws, the elevator once more lowering.

Still in dark form, Jak jumped onto the elevator and leaped onto the main platform when it reached it, pressing his hands over his eyes as he reverted. Just as he was changing back, something caught his gaze, the form of a monk showing through the blur. He closed his eyes, frowning, turning when Damas addressed him.

"Something you're not telling us animal man?"

"He has been touched with dark eco, my liege," Pecker explained.

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off," Daxter grinned, "So don't piss him off. Word to the wise!"

"Ah… then he is dangerous," Damas smirked, "And that could be useful. Your bravery has earned you your first Battle Amulet. If you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus. Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city," he tossed it down to Jak, "But beware, there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind then I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize."

"Oh yeah! No we're talking!" Daxter grinned, hopping onto the table, frowning when Jak snatched the gun mod and amulet, "Hey! What do I get? Nothin'… as usual!"

Jak moved to jump to the next platform, stopping and looking back to where the monk had been. His eyes narrowed when he saw they weren't there anymore. That was strange…

"Jak, are you alright?" Jak just grinned at the girl, waving off her worries.

"I'm fine, Ter. You know a few enemies can't keep me down."

"I know, but…" Tera bit her lip, looking down, "You haven't gone dark since the Metal Head wars…"

"Tera, I'm fine," he put a hand on his friends shoulder, "I promise, ok?"

"Alright," she shrugged him off playfully, lifting an eyebrow, "While you were fighting, Pecker informed me that we've been given a flat near the beach to stay in."

Jak just nodded, wanting out of the arena. He lead her out of the left door, heading down the corridor.

"Those were some sweet moves in the arena, boy," the three stopped, spotting a large, bearded man up ahead, "But a little more choke and you would have popped, eh?"

"You talking to me?" Jak growled, not in the mood.

"Yeah! You talking to… him?" Daxter echoed.

"No, I'm conversing with me sweet departed mum," he stepped towards them, "Of _course_ you, ya bore head. You three are from the Big Smoke, eh?"

"Who's asking?"

"The guy who runs this place, that's who!" he snarled, "Kleiver's the name. You blokes stick with me, and I'll take care of ya. In fact, I've got a job for ya right now," he walked to a large lizard with a saddle and reigns, "Ride me Leaper Lizard here and catch a few of those little buggers that've been raiding me storerooms. Snag me six of them puppies, and I'll let you drive on of me racing vehicles. That is, if Damas ever lets you leave the city."

"I think we can handle that," Jak grinned.

"Nooo! Daxter whined, "I hate riding animals… they make me chafe!"

Jak just rolled his eyes, walking to the Leaper and looking back at Tera, "You coming?"

"Jak," the girl deadpanned, "There is no way two people can ride that thing."

"Yes there is. We managed with the Flut Flut, so why not."

"No way, you're not getting me on there."

"Tera…"

"No! I won't-JAK!" the girl squeaked when he grabbed her, sticking her on the Leaper and getting on behind her. She crossed her arms, frowning, cheeks flushing red, "Jerk."

Jak just grinned, snapping the reigns once Dax was on his shoulder and holding on as the Leaper took off, spotting the first Kanga-Rat almost immediately. It didn't take long to round up all six, head butting them so that the Leaper could gobble 'em up. Kleiver broke in over the new comm. they'd been given once the final rat had been caught, _"A job well done eh. Meet me at the garage later. Have fun, newbies."_

"Good… now I can get off this crazy leaper thing…" Tera muttered, sliding off and managing to regain her balance fairly quickly.

Jak was fine, treating it as nothing as he got off the Leaper, "We may as well look around for a bit, get to know the city…"

Tera just nodded, following after the male as they wandered. They eventually made their way to the beach, spotting a group of monks standing around some sort of satellite. Jak recognized one as the person he'd seen in the arena, approaching them silently.

"Check out these funny dudes, huh," Daxter gave a laugh, "Nice threads. I didn't know rubber was back in. What are ya working on, monk boy?"

"It is none of your concern, animal," the monk spoke, proving that it was actually a woman.

"Look, colouring book," Daxter jumped down from Jaks shoulder, "we've had a hard week. Don't push it."

"The arena shows all, dark one," the monk turned to Jak, "Hate consumes your eyes."

"Great. Thanks for the tip," Jak growled, crossing his arms. Tera said nothing, eyes on the satellite.

"It will destroy you, just as these Precursors destroyed themselves."

"It doesn't look Precurian…" Tera spoke, eyebrow lifting.

"These artifacts are an abomination," the monk continued, "One fell on the great volcano. We sent an expedition to the mountain, but my monks never returned. Ill tidings sing in the wind. I fear the remaking of the world is at hand.

"I think you've been out in the sun… a little too long," Daxter turned, "Let's go, guys."

"You must leave this place!" the monk called after them as they started waling, "Heroes think they can save the world when they themselves are lost. You could not possibly understand the dark forces at work here."

Jak snapped at that, whirling and storming back over to the monk, "Don't talk to me about dark powers! I want to know what this is…" a bolt o dark eco accidentally slipped form his hand to the satellite, activating some sort of screen. Jak put out a hand to keep the three back, "Stand back."

It seemed to be some sort of code to crack… it wasn't very hard though. Jak managed to pull it off, drawing his hand back when the screen shifted and a dark eco crystal formed in the claws.

"You cracked it, Jak," Daxter grinned.

"Don't touch it!" the monk warned, "Dark eco!"

Tera rolled her eyes, 'Yah, like it's really going to hurt him…'

Jak reached out the grabbed it anyways, Daxter smirking at the monk, "Yeah, you're impressed now aren't ya? Come on, give him his props."

"An eco crystal?" Tera walked over, frowning at it, "Reminds me of Spider Caves…"

"Those are solid eco crystals," the monk stepped closer, "It has been passed down through time that they power the greatest of Precursor technologies. Strange…" she looked to the satellite, "It speaks an ancient dialect. The earliest Precursor forms. Something about re-claiming this unfinished world…"

"Those look like coordinates. Like the ones from-" the monk held up a hand to silence Jak.

"It is picking up a very powerful signal."

Daxter began backing up, "I don't think we're gonna like what this thing is yapping to!"

The satellite suddenly sprung to life, wiggling around before launching itself into the air, exploding in a blast of dark eco.

"Even you cannot save us from this, hero!" the monk sneered once it was gone.

"Hey, I'm the real hero here," Daxter interrupted, "You can call me… Orange Lightning! Zazaziing!"

"You may carry the colour of our creators, animal, but we have plans to save ourselves," she turned on Jak, "Stay out of our business! You three are not welcome here!" her eyes went to Tera, "why one blessed with pure channeling abilities would associate themselves with someone cursed by darkness I do not understand."

Tera growled, opening her mouth to retort and making a noise of annoyance in her throat when Jak slapped a hand over her mouth. She eyed him in confusion.

"It's not worth it, Ter," her grabbed her wrist, tugging her away, "Lets go find that Kleiver guy and get a vehicle…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later found Tera alone in the garage, inspecting some of the vehicles. They had found Kleiver easily enough, and he had challenged Jak to a race. If Jak won, he got to keep the vehicle. If Kleiver won… well, she just hopped that he wouldn't. The vehicle that Jak had been given, the Tough Puppy, was a one-seater, and so she'd been forced to stay in the garage while he raced.

Teras ears pricked at the sound of the garage entrance opening, turning to see Damas and Pecker enter. The king spotted her, walking over "Tera, where is Jak?"

"He and Kleiver were having a race," she fidgeted slightly, "He should be back soon-"

As soon as the words had left her lips the garage door hissed, opening to allow Jak to drive in, skidding to a stop just in front of Damas and Tera.

"Nice wheel work," Damas grinned, "My advisor here says you have vehicle skills."

"I can hold my own," Jak smirked, noticing Tera roll her eyes.

"This one will be of use to us, Damas," Pecker squawked, "I think you should keep him for now."

"Can it Pecker!" Daxter growled.

"There are a number of artifacts to be found in the Wasteland," Damas ignored the two's bickering, "Fresh storms churn the sand and reveal items that have been buried for centuries. Take the vehicle and find as many items as you can before the storms come again," Jak nodded, going to get in the car but pausing when Damas continued, "And one more thing. If you get caught in the storms, they will tear the flesh from your very bones."

"Oh great, thanks for the pep talk," Daxter muttered, hopping back down to Jaks shoulder as the blonde drove back out into the desert, leaving the others in a cloud of dust.

"I must admit, I was surprised when Pecker told me that you were a channeler," Tera blinked in surprise, turning to face the king, "Channelers are a rarity these days, especially ones from Haven."

"I'm not originally from Haven," Tera could've whacked herself for opening her mouth, "Er… I come from a place where channelers were common. But, um… I was forced to move to Haven about three years ago."

"Ah, I see. You are lucky to posses such a gift. I have to wonder though… how you began traveling with Jak."

"We've been friends ever since I can remember," she spoke quietly, "It's natural for me to stick by him."

Damas gave a rare grin, "You're loyal, that's impressive."

The roar of an engine sounded again, the garage doors once more splitting to let Jak swerve in, closing to keep out the sandstorm that was rising. Jak approached the group, carrying a set of arm armor.

"Good work. That was… close."

"Ohh, are you beginning to care?" Pecker turned to Jak again, "Damas says-" he was cut off by the king grabbing him by the beak.

"My concern was for the artifacts, and we will use them well. That armor you found, it is very rare, indeed. Pecker says it's the very armor Mar once wore in his battles for this planet, long ago. Keep it for yourself. Trust me, you'll need it."

Jak strapped the armor on, smirking. Damas headed out, leaving the three to themselves. Jak approached Tera, crossing his arms, "And you always say I can't drive."

"Oh, you can," the girl returned the look, "Just not very well," she gave a yawn, stretching, "I'm glad you're ok; that storm sounds pretty violent."

"I'm fine," he noticed the tired look on her face, taking her by the wrist again and leading her out of the garage, "Come on, it's late. We'll sleep tonight and see if there's anything else to do tomorrow."

"Good idea," Tera flushed softly, letting him lead her, "Maybe tomorrow will be better…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Well, it's time for an update! Chapter two ahoy! I'm glad that I'm finally on Book3, because it means I can actually use some of the ideas I've been thinking up, lol. And now, to my reviewers:

**Agent Synn:** People just like the story a lot I guess, lol. Dude, seriously, CRITIQUE me, even after just the first chapter. You're good at it. I think I've been doing well at keeping Tera from being whinny, but if you spot her reverting at ALL then for the love of god TELL me D: K? Some parts I need to stick fairly close to the script, but I've got ideas for many of the missions. You don't have to read B2, that's up to you XD Thanks for the review, you know I appreciate it.

**xoxReneeOrionxox:** Lol, chill! Yes I'm happy Book3's out now to. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and as for the lizard part… I went with how I could imagine her reacting in my mind. Thanks for the review!

**Lexa Arillo:** Glad to see you got it fixed, lol. I'm glad you liked it, and aren't most first chapters long? Well, when it comes to my stories at least XD. And they don't think she's more useful then Jak, just more useful then she was… yah. Thanks for the review!

**Yasu XIII:** dude, chill, seriously breathe woman lol. Thanks for the review!

**Miracle Mar:** Lol, I've kinda got it worked out in my mind, but only Ter really knows how she did it XD I caught a ton of grammar/spelling mistakes when I reread it just now, but it's a bit too late to go back and edit, oops. Thanks for the review!

Anyways, enjoy the chapter guys!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Two: The Power of Light**

_Why is it so… bright?_ Was the first thought that drifted through Teras mind the next morning, the girl slowly waking up. Pale eyes slitted open, lips drawing down in a confused frown. The sun had never been this bright in Haven…

_Oh… _her mind finally dispelled the remnants of sleep, remembering where she was, _we're not __**in**__ Haven anymore… that's why._ Tera pushed herself up, stretching with a yawn. She hadn't slept so well in years… not since first arriving in Haven. The metallic city never gave her any sense of 'home'; it was too different. But this place… it reminded her a lot of Sandover…

Tera glanced at the other bed, lips twitching. The guys were still asleep, Jak sprawled out on his back with Daxter laying near the end of the bed. It was good to see him sleeping so soundly; Jak had never really been able to relax in Haven, either. It held to many bad memories now…

She slid out of bed quietly, going to the small window of the room and looking out. The flat they had been given was right on the beach front, and the perfect size for the three friends. They didn't need much, after all. Blue eyes moved around the area, looking over every detail from the rocks, the trees, the fruit stands, the people… even though the Wastelanders seemed fairly rough, it was like a true community… not like the people of Haven, who even after the wars were still closed off and solitary…

A groan behind her alerted Tera to the fact that Jak was awake, the girl turning as he sat up, gaze locked on her.

"Morning," she grinned.

"Morning," Jak gave a yawn, "How long have you been awake, Ter?"

"Not long."

"You could have woken me up."

Tera shook her head, "You haven't slept well in ages. I thought I'd wait till you woke up on your own."

Jaks lips twitched, "Thanks," he swung his legs over the edge, shaking Daxter lightly to rouse the ottsel, "I almost forgot where we were…"

"Me to," Tera glanced back out the window, "We should probably look around some more, get to know the city- layout a bit better. It'd be good if we didn't have to rely on a map so much…"

"Good point," Jak stood, stretching and pulling on his goggles. Daxter sleepily jumped back onto the male's shoulder, still in the process of waking up. The group headed out, walking along the beach. Jak's eyes swept over the area, narrowing when he spotted a certain Precursor Monk standing not to far off. He turned, heading towards her, Tera trailing behind him. He had a bone to pick with her…

The monk patted the nose of the Leaper Lizard she was standing next to, frowning when they approached her, "You are still here?"

"Yeah, we thought we'd hang out," Jak grinned, "Catch some rays…"

"This isn't a game!" the monk hissed, causing the group to glance at each other. She calmed herself, "I am Seem. We monks are sworn to discover and protect the secrets of the Precursors," she motioned to the Lizard, "These Leaper mounts allow us to travel where you cannot."

"Man those babies sure stuff their faces!" Daxter hopped down from Jaks shoulder, approaching the Leaper, "We saw one gulp a load of kanga-rats not too long ago," he turned back to the others, "Stupid rats, they just sat-" Daxter cut himself off with a shout when the Leaper suddenly snatched him up, Jak and Tera jumping in surprise but stopped by Seem when she began to talk again.

"You will never last out here," her eyes narrowed, "That Dark Eco crystal from the satellite… I want it before it falls into the wrong hands. I'll wage a Light Crystal against it, if you race my monks on their leapers," she turned, putting a hand up towards the Leaper, "Sien-com-tava!" the Lizard dropped the ottsel, "Baroosh baroosh…"

Daxter pushed himself up, grimacing at the fact that he was now covered in saliva, "Just show us where the starting line is!"

The ottsel wiped himself off before hopping back onto Jak's shoulder, grumbling under his breath about Leaper Lizards. The blonde just rolled his eyes, taking the reigns of the Leaper and glancing back at Tera, "Staying here this time?"

The girl nodded, "It's easier to race with one person on the Leaper. I'll wait here with Seem."

Jak nodded, jumping onto the Leapers back and lining up with the monks, the group taking off once the first ring appeared.

"Come," Seem motioned ahead of them, "Let us wait at the finish line."

Tera simply nodded, following along after the monk. They were silent as they walked, the blonde occasionally glancing at Seem. She couldn't help but wonder why she was hostile to Jak… mainly because of his dark powers, she knew, but it wasn't as though he couldn't keep control anymore…

"I sense a different aura about you," Tera blinked when Seem spoke, surprised, "I still do not understand why you travel with one tainted by darkness."

Tera frowned, turning to face the monk, "I've known him since before he was 'tainted'," she replied simply, "I'm not going to abandon my friend just because he's changed."

"There are not many who would behave so," the monk murmured, seeming to think about what she'd said, "It is a true rarity."

Tera bit her tongue to keep from making another remark, not wanting to piss anyone off on her second day in the city. Luckily, she was saved from having to say anything else by the sound of Leapers getting closer, and a red ring forming just beside them.

Jak came bounding into view on his Leaper, sliding through the ring first and giving a grin, "Oh yeah!"

"Hah!" Daxter smirked, "We kicked your scaly tails! Back off, ya filthy animal!"

"Fine, hero, the crystal is yours," Seem held up the light crystal, Jak snatching it from her, "The two types, light and dark, when combined form great energies. Be careful with them. And when you die… do be kind enough to give them back."

"I don't plan on it," Jak frowned, "Why are you so obsessed with death?"

"Because of that!" Seem pointed up, to a purple light in the sky, "The Day Star approaches, and every day it grows brighter!" the monk pressed her hands together, "This planet's final trial is coming."

"Final trial?"

"If you'll excuse me," Seem brushed them off, "My Monks and I must return to our temple. Good luck, hero…"

"Well aren't they a bundle of happiness," Daxter muttered, "Good riddens, we don't need those creeps around!"

"C'mon, Ter. I think we should go find Kleiver. I'll bet anything he's got another 'job' for us."

"Fine…" the girl grudgingly climbed onto the Leaper, holding on as Jak steered it towards the garage, "Good job racing those monks, by the way."

"Thanks," Jak glanced back at her, "Did Seem say anything while I was gone?"

"Not really." Tera didn't feel like elaborating. They reached the garage quickly enough, heading through the doors once they opened. Sure enough, Kleiver was waiting inside, smirking when he spotted them.

"You guys looking for a bit of action? The scope shows a group of Metal Heads moving through the desert not too far from here. I don't like Metal Heads, almost as much as I don't like _you_," he was in Jak's face now, "And you've got some proving to do! Intercept those bad boys and give 'em hell. Who knows, you may even get a few toys for your effort."

"Why does it sound like you're leaving out the dangerous parts?" Daxter questioned, "Jak, I'm getting some nasty JuJu vibes here. I don't have these whiskers for nothing, ya know!"

"Relax," Jak shrugged it off, "We can handle a few Metal Heads."

"Have you ever seen a Wasteland Metal Head?" the groups eyes went back to Kleiver.

"No… why?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Go get 'em heroes," the fat man chuckled before heading towards the exit, "Oh, and yer gonna need some weapons, so take th' Sand Shark this time around. Just don't wreck it," he headed out, leaving the group alone again.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Tera muttered, following Jak over to the proper car, "At least it's a two seater so I can actually _come_ this time…"

Jak smirked, climbing into the driver's seat and flipping down his goggles, "Hold on tight."

Tera followed suit, doing as he said as he gunned the acceleration, the Sand Shark shooting out of the garage once the doors had opened. Jak tested the machine guns out on a couple of Marauders first, then nodded to his companions before heading towards the first radar blip on his comm.. Coming around a corner of cliffs, Jak hit the breaks, staring at the Metal Head up in front of them.

"That's… a bit Metal Head…" Daxter swallowed, "And… there's four of 'em, right?"

"Yah…" Teras eyes darted to Jak, "You ready…"

Jak smirked behind his scarf, "Hold on tight."

It was a wild ride; Jak had to swerve to avoid being hit by the Metal Heads several times, also steering around the bombs they tossed back at them. The machine guns worked well, taking down the beasts one by one. The final monster of the group attempted to trick them by falling down and getting up again, but under the barrage of gun fire it soon started to sway for real.

Finally, it fell to the ground, a dark eco crystal and communicator of some sort dropping to the sand. Jak hopped out of the car, walking over and snatching the crystal. Tera followed, looking at the crystal, "These seem to be popping up everywhere…"

"_Metal Head commander, report! What's happening?!" _ the comm. suddenly sprung to life, a holographic head appearing, _"If you lost that cargo, and you're still alive, I'll kill you myself! I want every Dark Eco crystal you can find! Time is short… did you hear me?! Wait…" _it turned as Jak approached,_ "Not you! Agggh!"_

Jak stepped on the comm., severing the connection, "I don't like the sound of your voice."

"Ha! You sure kicked sand in his face! Oh yeah, that was good!"

"That face looked familiar…"

"Now you're getting paranoid, buddy boy. Come on, Big Foot, let's get back. This desert gives me the creeps."

Jak paused, then turned and headed back to the Sand Shark. Tera followed after, frowning. That hologram had looked like… but it couldn't be… no, it wasn't possible. He was dead… wasn't he?

"C'mon, Ter!" Daxter's call snapped her from her thoughts, the girl jogging over and hopping in just as Jak took off for the gates again. Swerving in, they only got to breathe for a minute before Jaks comm. once more popped out of his pocket.

"_Jak, come to my palace. It is time for you to prove yourself again."_ Came Damas' voice before the comm. shut off again, the three hopping from the car and heading out of the garage.

The palace wasn't very far away, the group stepping into the elevator and waiting as it took them up to the throne room. Damas stood in front of his throne, grinning when they approached him.

"Once again, you must test your fighting skills in the arena. Face down your fears, defeat those who oppose you, and we will see if your skills are of use to us. The purity of the arena is our only guide!"

"Excuse me… Mr. Sand King?" Daxter hopped down to the floor, "Yes, I'd like to place a complaint… we've been training hard. My feet are killing me, and I think I'm getting a hangnail! So… maybe I'll just sit this one out…"

"Enough talk!" Damas tossed a new gun mod to Jak, "The arena awaits!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd roared as Jak finished off the last of the Marauders, once more taking the elevator up to the main platform. Tera gave him a thumbs up from near the exit, Jak smirking. A few Marauders would never get the best of him.

"I can't believe you two are still alive!" Pecker squawked from his place on Damas' throne.

"Yeahh… what a surprise!" Daxter drawled.

"Damas and I are very impressed!"

Daxter frowned, "Hey, feather butt, who appointed _you_ king?"

"He did!" he motioned to Damas, "Well, almost. Kind of a semi-king, you know. You should see our sleeping quarters, and his harem of love birds… oooh… I never get any sleep these days. Heh heh… it's good to be the king, no?"

"I don't see no crown on that fat feather head!"

"You want a crown? I'll crown you! Don't make me come down there from this perch!"

"I've got a perch for ya birdie, right here," Daxter hopped onto the stand, throwing up his middle finger, "twirl on it!"

"That's it!" Pecker launched himself at the ottsel, "It's GO time!"

"Bring it on, bird brain!"

"Enough!" Damas stood, having had enough of their bickering, "If I wanted you to fight, I would have commanded it!" he turned to Jak, "You did… very well, Jak. You make me proud… that our training program is so good. Here is your second Battle Amulet, and a new weapon mod. One more arena win, and you will be a true Wastelander!"

Jak approached the stand, grabbing the amulet and gun mod. He couldn't help but grin at Damas' last statement; finally, somewhere he could actually fit in…

Jak jumped over to the exit platform, frowning when he saw that Tera wasn't there. She had apparently wandered off at some point. Heading out and back into the sunlight, he spotted her down at the end of the stairs and grinned. She sat on a Leaper with another beside her, giving an innocent look when he approached.

"Figured this way I could ride my own Leaper for once," she handed him the reigns of the second one, "Kleiver came by at one point, wants us to meet him at the garage now."

"Fat man has another job for us, eh?" Daxter preened, "Seems we're useful after all!"

"Let's go," Jak snapped the reigns of his leaper, Teras jolting into motion after him. They let the Leapers go when they reached the garage, heading in to find Kleiver standing beside one of the other vehicles.

"Damas has a job for us, but I'm no babysitter, so stay outta my way!"

"Jaks not afraid of you! Uh…" Daxter glanced at him, "Are ya, Jak?"

"If you knew what was happening out here, you'd be afraid all right."

"What's going on here?" Damas approached from the exit, eyes narrowed at Kleiver.

"Nothing, your lordship. Just offering Jak and the little one here some _healthy _advice."

Damas brushed him off, taking Jak by the shoulder and turning him away from Kleiver, "You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father ever tell you to pick your battles wisely?" Damas had paid no attention to Daxter and Tera waving their hands at him, Jak turning away.

"I didn't know my father."

Damas paused, "My point is, sometimes you face your enemy head on, and sometimes, you wait until his weakness is revealed. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon. Do you understand?" he waited till the younger male nodded, "Jak, I want you and Kleiver to go into the desert and herd a group of lizards into a waiting transport. We must prepare for whatever lies ahead. I need all the resources we can gather."

"No problem," Jak grinned, "I'm good with animals." Daxter pulled an odd look at the comment.

Kleiver waited till Damas had left, then pushed Jak out of his way, "I'll see ya out there, chum. Heh."

"We get to herd leapers?" Tera looked to Dax, grinning, "I get the feeling you're going to be doing all the work, Dax."

"You know it, babe," the ottsel grinned, "Lets show that tub o'blubber what we can do!"

"Good plan," Jak jumped into the driver's seat of the Sand Shark again, gunning it once the others were in. They blew up a few Marauders on their way out to the Leaper area, looking around as they drove through a bunch of ruined buildings.

"Precursor ruins…" Tera breathed as they drove through them, movement catching her eye, "There's the leapers!"

"Got it," Jak swerved, speeding after them. Daxter got onto Tera's shoulder, preparing to leap.

"Get closer Jak!" the ottsel shouted, springing onto the back of the animal once they were close enough. He steered it back to the compound, holding on tightly till the lizard slid to a stop inside the holding area. He smirked, running back over to the Shark when it swerved into view, taking off after the next set of Leapers.

They repeated the process twice more, finally getting the three Leapers that they needed into the compound.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Daxter cheered, hopping off the Leaper and running back over to where Jak and Tera now stood, Kleiver approaching.

"I have to admit, you got some talent, kid," he motioned to the Dune Hopper, the car he had taken, "Have another one of me vehicles, ya earned it."

"Damn straight!" Daxter grinned, "Would it be too much to ask for a foot rub?" Kleiver gave a growl, only making the ottsels smirk widen, "Nope, didn't think so."

"Don't bother Dax, you did good, nice Leaper riding skills."

"Oh yeah, you know it!" the ottsel jumped back on Jaks shoulder when he moved towards the Dune Hopper.

"Where're you going, Jak?"

The blonde smirked, "I say it's time we pay the Monk Temple a little visit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"First it's jumping over huge gaps… then it's climbing crumbling platforms in a Monk Temple…" Tera plopped down on her knees once they'd reached safe ground, "I don't like this place… I say we go back to Spargus…"

"We've come this far now, Ter," Jak laughed at his friend. They had reached the Monk Temple only to find the sole door blocked by a watcher eye. However, a pedestal had lead up to more platforms lining the upper walls, leading the group to climb up. Now, they had just finally made it to the top, Jak approaching a sort of flying contraption.

"Oooo sweet!" Daxter crooned.

"Seem said they lost an expedition of Monks on the Volcano. I bet they built these gliders to reach the top," Jak reasoned.

"Yeah, _lost_ being the operative word," the ottsel huffed, jumping down, "If they vanished, don't ya think that was a sign? Hello!"

"People don't just vanish, Daxter," Tera stood, walking over to examine the glider, "Something probably got them… Metal Heads, maybe…" she frowned, "or they could have fallen in lava…"

"Oh THANKS for the great thoughts there, Ter."

"All we have to do is hit those accelerator rings," Jak pointed to the rings lining the way to the volcano, "And we're golden."

"I'll be heading back down to the monk temple then," Jak turned, frowning as the girl headed back to the edge of the roof.

"You're not coming?"

"Jak, be reasonable," she pointed at the glider, "There is no way that thing can hold two people. It would be likely to crash from to much weight. The safest choice is for me to go back down and wait for you guys to get back."

"Right," the blonde glanced at the glider. It _did_ look fairly flimsy… "Ok, we'll see you when we get back then."

"Oh no!" Daxter screeched, "See any feathers here! Looks like fur to me! No feathers, no flya-da-Ottsel! There's NO WAY you're gonna get me on some Precursor Monk crap! Absolutely zippo chance, I'm goin with Ter!" he turned back towards the edge, "Forget it! Finito! Fat chance! Not gonna happen! Nope! Nu uh! Never!"

Hopping down to another platform, Tera guessed that Daxter had been dragged onto the glider when a scream of "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK" hit her ears. Shaking her head, she focused on the task at hand… getting back down the platforms they had used to climb to the top.

Giving a sigh, Tera pulled a blue cartridge from her back, crushing it in her fist. The energy zapped through her body, lines appearing on her skin and air flicking to blue. She sighed, lips twitching; it felt good to use the eco again, plus it would give her an advantage over the crumbling blocks. It definitely made it easier to get down the blocks, the girl soon landing back in the main area of the temple. Once there, she sat down on the main platform, waiting for Jak and Daxter to get back. At least she didn't have to go gliding…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak peered over the edge of the volcanic platform, climbing up. Another satellite, this one much large, sat at the back of the platform. A petrified monk, encased in stone, stood closer to them, a purple artifact clutched in its arms.

"Looks like it didn't agree with him!" Daxter cracked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Jak followed after, "Don't touch it, Daxter. Who knows what more Dark Eco would do to you."

The ottsel turned around, "Look at me, Jak. I'm short, I'm hairy, and I _itch_ in strange places. I couldn't do worse. Relax, I know what I'm doing," he moved back to the monk, reaching out for the artifact, "Oooohh yuck… cold… clammy… dead hands… oh I can't look…" he tugged on it, pulling as hard as he could till it released, flying up over him.

"Look out Daxter!" Jak dove for it, snatching it before it could hit the ottsel. The artifact gave a jolt, purple sparks coming from it as Jak suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Jak? Jak? Where are ya, buddy?!" Daxter freaked, "I told Ter! I told her!" he jumped back when the artifact suddenly dropped, Jak reappearing, "Hey!"

"It's a dark power Dax…" Jak panted, examining his hands, "Some kind of… invisibility…"

"Yeah, well, cut it out!" the ottsel grouched, heading back to the edge, "If you moved that fast a long time ago, I'd still be wearing pants!" he stopped, "You know what I really miss? Soft underpants. You know how it lifts and cradles… ahhh…. You wouldn't understand. We're outta here!"

Jak cast one last look at the dead monk before following after. Something wasn't right here…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tera jumped when the Warp Gate suddenly sprung to life, Jak and Daxter appearing seconds later.

"Did you guys find the monks?"

"We found _a _monk," Daxter corrected, "Dead as a doorknob! Petrified or somethin'… he was holdin' this artifact thing, and when Jak touched it, he went _invisible!_"

"Invisible?" the girl's eyebrow went up, her gaze going to Jak.

"A new Dark Power," he explained, looking around, "But I need an idol around to use it…"

"Like that one?" she pointed to the opposite wall, a small purple idol standing in the alcove there, "I looked around a bit once I managed to get down here. There wasn't much else to do."

"That's one alright," Jak glanced at the girl once more before heading over, "I see you charged up."

"It made it easier to get down. I just have to wait for it to wear off now."

Jak nodded, then raised a hand to the idol. It activated, the male disappearing as the invisibility came into effect. He moved past the seeing eye to the doors, motioning to Tera once it had shut off, "Come on, I've got a feeling that there's more mysteries to this place then we know."

The girl stood up, following him into the next room, guns drawn as a precaution. Jak pulled out his morph gun, waiting for his invisibility to wear off before proceeding down the stairs. A few spiders came up to meet them, but they were easily taken care of. They passed through a small chamber containing a Dark Eco vent, Jak recharging before they continued on, taking care of a few more spiders.

They exited in a large circular room with a raised platform in the centre of the room, surrounded by eight hovering security lasers. Jak looked to the other side, spotting a dark idol and realizing what had to be done. "Ter, go back into the hallway."

The girl blinked but did as he said; unsure of what he planned to do. Jak walked around the perimeter of the room, stopping at the idol and activating the invisibility. He walked into the centre of the room, loading the second red gun mod and charging up a full blast, the explosion taking out the lasers. He motioned Tera back into the room before slamming down the middle button, opening a nearby set of doors.

The trio headed for the new hallway, once more having to take down a number of spiders as they appeared. There were a lot of them, but finally they stopped coming and the three could continue forwards. Entering the next room, a sensor caught their movement and gates slammed across the hallways, bars appearing through the open parts.

Going around a corner, another eye caught their movement, electrifying the bars. Jak sighed, eyes narrowing; he was really beginning to dislike this place. Knowing what he had to do, Tera moved out of range of the eye while Jak went invisible, jumping across the bars and deactivating the sensor.

He did this for the next four sections as well, the gates reopening once all the watcher eyes had been deactivated. Tera jogged back over, the three continuing on down the next set of steps, through a small room and then out into a large chamber of what seemed to be the catacombs themselves. A giant Oracle statue was right in front of them, reminding Tera of the much smaller Oracles in Sandover.

They moved to walk in, but Jak spotted people on another of the balconies and pushed Tera back, ducking behind the wall.

"I want no excuses! You told me this could be done. Now make it so!" the voice obviously belonged to Veger, Jak's eyes narrowing when it was Seem who replied.

"But we have so little time. The Day Star approaches! You know what it brings!"

"Unfortunate, yes, we will deal with that as soon as I have full access to the catacombs. Just continue your work, and I'll deal with those idiots in Haven. I promise you, you will meet your makers!"

Jak glanced around the corner as they left, "Why are the catacombs so important?"

"Remember that light we saw when the Haven palace fell?" Tera glanced around, "Maybe that has something to do with all of this…"

"Who knows," Jak shook his head, "we've been thrown into something else yet again…"

Daxter ignored the two, hopping off Jaks shoulder and approaching the large Precursor statue, "Hey, it's one of those goober eyed Precursor thingies!"

The oracles eyes opened suddenly, light filtering through them,_ "Greetings great warrior! Your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical juncture. The Dark Ones have found your world again, and fate hands in the balance where the past and the future collide."_

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Daxter asked the others, "Speak-a-da normal-language, ok?"

"_You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great one."_

Daxter grinned, "I can handle it."

"_I was talking to the tall one, shorty!"_

"HEY!"

"_Look into the light and receive a power, hero…"_

Jak looked up, his eyes sliding closed as a light surrounded him, lifting him into the air.

"Okay, now you're scaring me…" Daxter squeaked, staring. Tera said nothing, simply watching in curiosity.

Jak dropped back to the ground, actually… _smiling_ for once, "The Dark eco… it feels… far away… I feel better…"

"That's good," Tera glanced around, fidgeting slightly, "We should probably get out of here… Veger might come back…"

"Right," Jak turned, leading the others through the warp gate. Once back at the main Monk Temple, they left and hopped back into the Dune Hopper, heading back to Spargus.

"The winds a lot stronger then usual," Tera coughed, pulling her scarf up over her mouth and nose, "There's probably a storm coming."

Jak just nodded, focusing on getting them back to the city as quickly as possible. As long as they were in Spargus when the storm came, they'd be fine…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Well, time for another chapter! I seem to have lost some of my reviewers this time around… oh well. To the two who did review:

**Lady X13:** Dude, you really need to stop changing your pen name. And she never lost the channeling, she just didn't have a reason to use it before last chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Lexa Arillo:** Yeah… I always notice the errors after posting, never before. Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Three: Old Friends**

The Dune Hopper slid into the garage, giving the three inside it a jerk as it stopped. The doors closed behind them, but not quickly enough to keep them from seeing how bad the coming storm was going to be. No words were exchanged as they jumped from the vehicle and headed out, grabbing two leapers and rushing off towards the palace. Damas had contacted them just outside the city gates, and the storm now swirled over the city itself.

Dismounting their Leapers they hurried into the palace elevator, finally able to pull back their goggles and scarves. When they finally reached the top, they moved to where Damas stood, clutching the vocal box for the cities speakers.

"Attention all people of Spargus, a large storm is heading our way. Prepare the city!" the king put the box back, turning to look at the three, "Jak, there are four wastelanders out there who still have not reported in. I want you to go out and find them! Do whatever it takes to bring them back!"

Jak nodded silently, turning and heading back to the elevator with Daxter. Tera turned as well, but with the intention of heading back to their flat; he would obviously need the extra seat for this.

"Tera," Damas' voice stopped her, the girl looking back at the king, "stay here until the storm has come and gone. It is not a good idea to be alone during one as violent as this. Besides, I have a few questions for you."

"Alright." Tera stepped back over, taking a seat on the steps as Damas lowered himself into his throne. They sat in silence for a while, the wind howling outside the building and blowing sand against the glass panes.

"Jak said he never knew his father," Damas spoke finally, "Why is that?"

"We're not even sure who his father is," Tera replied quietly, "Jak was taken from his family at a very young age… he doesn't remember who his parents were at all, and I only met him a few years later."

"I see," the kings eyes seemed to dim a bit before he shook it away, "And you?"

Tera shook her head, "I have an adoptive family, but I don't remember my real parents, either. Something happened when I was five… I don't really know what happened to them."

"Have faith," she glanced back at Damas, "Maybe one day, the Precursors will see fit to show you who your parents are."

Tera nodded, looking away, "Maybe…"

"_King Damas,"_ a voice appeared on the king's comm., alerting the two, "_Three of us are safe in the transport, the kids gone for the last of us now."_

"That's good, report back once he's arrived," Damas hung the comm. up, the two falling into silence again. Time ticked by slowly, only the howling winds making any noise. Glancing down at the girl sometime later, the king wasn't surprised to see that the girl had fallen asleep sitting on the steps. He knew she'd been worried about her friend, but she was human; she needed sleep.

"Jak is a lucky man," Damas muttered quietly, looking back to the billowing sands outside. Now he was starting to worry… Jak should have been back long ago…

"_Damas,"_ it was Jak on the comm. this time, the king breathing a sigh of relief despite the slight note of worry in the younger male's voice, _"Do you know where Tera is? I'm at the flat and she's not-"_

"She is here, Jak, relax," Damas glanced at the sleeping girl, "She fell asleep waiting for you. What took so long?"

Jak was silent for a moment, his voice low when he spoke again _"The fourth man was dead when I found him, and there was a dark eco crystal sitting beside him. Another one of those satellites popped up from under the sand and attacked us. I managed to destroy it, but it sent out some sort of signal… we just managed to get back before the storm came over the city…"_

Damas frowned at the news, "At least you managed to get yourselves back to the city, Jak. Sleep tonight; Tera is fine here. I want to further discuss this with you tomorrow, so you can get her then."

There was no response, just the dull buzz that signaled the other male's comm. turning off. Putting his own down, Damas cast one look towards Tera before heading off for his own chambers. She would be fine until morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rise and shine Ter!" the girl groaned, pale blue eyes slitting open at the voice. She blinked, seeing Jak crouched in front of her with Dax, of course, on his shoulder. Shaking her head to wake herself up a bit more, she yawned, sitting up.

"Good to see you two are alright," remembering what had happened, she frowned, gaze pinned on Jak, "What happened? You guys took so long to come in…"

"The last wastelander was dead," Jak explained, relaying the message he'd already told Damas, "And the satellite that had killed him tried to do the same to us. Luckily, we managed to destroy it, but not before it sent out some sort of signal."

"Wonderful, which means there might be even more on their way now," she sighed.

"We'll deal with them if it comes to that," Jak stood, offering the girl a hand up, "Come on, I want to see how bad the beach is. There were a lot of loose debris when we got in last night."

Tera took the offered hand and hoisted herself up, following Jak over to the elevator and taking it down. They wandered around the city, only half surprised by the lack of wreckage; the Spargans had probably cleaned the city up already,

They walked along the beach, not saying anything; just glad that the storm was gone and the normal weather had returned. Looking around, Jak's eyes narrowed when they landed on a certain big man standing near a gun turret mounted on an island connected to the beach. He motioned to Tera, the girl nodding and following him as he walked over.

Kleiver gave a sneer as the three came over, "Isn't it time for you ankle-biters naps? Heh."

"Yeah," Daxter dead-panned, crossing his arms, "Whatever."

"That gun turret used to be the only thing that stood between us and the deserts cruel kiss," Kleiver pointed over his shoulder at said turret, "I used to be the tall poppy on that baby. Wanna try to beat me score?"

"Oh don't worry," Daxter answered for him, "Jak _beats _things all the time, eh Jak? Heh…" the comment earned him a smack on the head, Jak climbing up to the turret and getting ready for the challenge. Tera avoided looking at Kleiver as she followed after, sitting on one of the lower levels of the turrets island to watch.

Jak waited patiently, eyes locked straight ahead and fingers ready on the triggers. A disk shot out of the water, Jak hitting the trigger and shattering it with a bullet. More popped up in a similar fashion, blue and green disks soon joining in. At first they came up one at a time, but then things started changing. Four would fly up one after the other, or two would fly across the screen from either left or right.

It wasn't to difficult; Jak simply kept his cool and took out the disks as they appeared, not panicking when more then one came at him. Finally, he beat Kleiver's score, smirking and hopping out of the gun turret. Taking the ladder back down, he met with Tera at the bottom and walked over to the now fuming fat man.

"So, you nippers walloped me score. Fine. The top poppy has to be snipped sometime. Law of the land says the top gunner holds a special trophy in honor of their skill," he pulled an eco crystal from his pack, "This crystal is yours now, but I'll be getting it back soon enough," he tossed it to Jak before walking off, muttering under his breath.

"Someone's a sore loser," Tera glanced at the crystal Jak held, "Another light crystal… how many do you have now, two?"

Jak nodded, stuffing the crystal into his pack. They really didn't do much, but if it meant something to have them then they were worth keeping around.

"_Jak, it is time for your third and final arena match," _the group couldn't say they were surprised when Damas' voice came through the comm.,_ "Win this battle, and you will be a true wastelander."_

"Let's go," the group turned, heading for the arena. They didn't bother with Leapers; they were in no rush. This would seal their acceptance into the desert city; they wouldn't have to worry about being outcasts anymore. It was a nicer place then Haven, anyways.

Entering the arena, Jak shared a grin with Tera before hopping over to the main platform, the blonde girl crossing her arms and watching quietly. Approaching the small stand on the main platform, Jak and Daxter looked up to Damas, Pecker once more perched on his arm.

"Greetings, brave fighters!" the monkaw squawked, not noticing that he had hit Damas in the face with his wing, "The one, the only," he did it again, "the greatest highness of all highnesses, the magnificent, eminently-"

"Enough," Damas had had enough, "Just get on with it."

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Did I mention how fabulous your hair looks?"

"Pecker!"

"Yes, right. Another round of games has been called. This is combat to the _death_. Good luck, and may the bravest man, or in some cases, animal, win."

Jak loaded the new mod onto his gun, but chose to stick with the Blaster for the moment. It wouldn't run out as quickly as the Vulcan Fury. Hopping onto the elevator, Jak walked out over the Metal Grating, the battle beginning when he entered the floodlight at the centre of the platforms. Once more, the matter formers went to work, Marauders hopping out and coming after him.

Some had guns this time, so he had to watch out for those as well as their blades when they got close. He circled the arena, taking them out as quickly as he could while jumping to the platform that rose when the warning bell went off. He stood there, waiting, then jumped back to the main platform once it had come back up again.

Soon, he was down to one, sneaking around the corner of a box. The 'Marauder' jumped out, Jak lowering his gun in surprise.

"Sig?"

The black man stopped, "Jak? Daxter?"

Daxter jumped up, "SIG!"

"Well, don't you two look sorrier then ever! And if you're here, it's probably safe to say the other chili pepper's around somewhere."

"What are you doing here?"

"Honing my skills, let's finish this."

"Whoa," Jak kept his gun lowered, "come on Sig. I'm not gonna fight you!"

"If we don't he'll kill us both," he motioned to Damas, raising his Peace Maker again, "The rule of the arena. Sorry, nothing personal…"

Daxter gulped, "Uh oh…"

Sig held his gun towards them for a few seconds, then gave an inaudible sigh, dropping it on the arena floor.

"Blasphemy!" Damas stood up, "One must destroy the other! Complete the test or face worse pain!"

"I just know I'm gonna regret this…"

"Seize them!"

A pair of wastelanders appeared nearby, doing as Damas had said. Jak and Sig simply walked with them, not wanting to cause a scene after already disrespecting the arena. They were taken to the palace, going up to see Damas already waiting by his throne.

Damas approached the three, scowling, "How dare you two defile the purity of the arena! Sig, your time in Haven City has poisoned you! And you, newcomer! You deserve _no _mercy," he turned, walking away again, "I should toss you both into the jaws of the desert! However, Sig, your years of service as our spy in Haven have earned you a chance to redeem yourself. But only this once!"

Jak glanced at the taller man, frowning, "A spy?"

"Just shut up… I'll tell you later."

"There is a nest of Metal-pedes not too far from here," Damas turned to them once more, "They have been harassing our artifact carriers for some time. I want you to drive into the heart of the nest and take out all the creatures you find inside. I'd say good luck… but then luck won't help you."

"I'll meet you there," Sig muttered under his breath, Jak nodding and taking the elevator back down to the city. Tera and Daxter were waiting for him just outside, both wearing looks of worry.

"What'd he say?" the girl asked, walking along side Jak as he continued on.

"I have to take out some cave Metal-pedes with Sig. Because he was a spy in Haven, we get off easy."

"A spy?"

"Sig said he'd explain later. I'll have to hold him to that." Jak replied simply, the group falling into silence as they walked. Reaching the garage, Sig was easy to spot sitting in one of the much larger vehicles that they hadn't used yet.

"Hey there chili pepper, I knew you were around somewhere," Sig smirked at the girl, "Liking the desert?"

"It's nicer then Haven," she replied, earning a laugh.

"That it is girly. C'mon Jak, we've gotta get rid of those suckers so Damas'll 'forgive' us."

"I'm stuck here again it seems," Tera sighed, "Ah well. Have fun storming the nest."

"We will, don't go getting into any trouble," Jak grinned, jumping into the Gila Stomper beside Sig.

Tera gave a snort, "_Me_? Ha ha, very funny Jak."

Jak just snickered, then hit the gas, the car rolling out of the garage and off to the cave. Tera sighed, moving to sit on one of the nearby rocks and stopping when she spotted something on the ground. Bending and picking it up, she frowned; when had Jak dropped his comm.?

It was too late to give it to him now, obviously, and so she moved to the rock she'd found and sat on it, waiting for the guys to be done with their mission. The girl jumped when the comm. suddenly sprung up into the air, a message coming through.

"_Jak, I'm at the oasis. I need to see you…"_ Tera frowned at the familiar voice as the comm. floated back down before she could reply. Ashelin? What the hell did she want?

Eventually Jak and Sig returned, the black man waving as he headed off. Jak approached Tera, eyebrow rising at the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she held his comm. out to him.

"You dropped it before you left. But while you were gone you got an 'emergency' signal," she paused, "It was Ashelin."

"Wonderful," the male headed over to the Sand Shark, glancing at her over his shoulder, "You coming?"

Tera said nothing, simply following after and slipping into the passenger seat. The drive was… oddly quiet. The Marauders left them alone for once, but it was too weird for the three to feel comfortable. Reaching the Oasis and spotting a Freedom League cruiser nearer the water, the three jumped out, approaching the familiar red head.

"Hey baby," Daxter grinned, jumping down from Jak's shoulder, "ya thought you'd dumped me, huh? I knew you'd be back for some more Orange lovin'! Get a good look, it's the last time you get to see it!"

"Ashelin, what are you doing here?" Jak asked gruffly. The woman's face softened.

"Jak, it's good to see you," her eyes went to Tera, lips turning down again, "And I can't say I'm surprised to see _you_, Tera. Do you know how worried your father is about you?"

The girl said nothing. Daxter decided to pipe up again, "Listen, toots, you left us in the desert. So talk to the tail, cause the whiskers ain't listening! We out, guys."

Jak crossed his arms, "That beacon you gave me… thanks."

Jak frowned, "How do you know him?"

"It doesn't matter now. Jak, I need you to come back to the city. We're losing the fight! Veger is drunk on power and he's taken command. He doesn't understand what he's up against. I need you-"

She was cut off by the sound of revving motors, a hoard of Marauders suddenly appearing over the sand dunes.

"Look out!" They surrounded the group, swords and guns drawn and more cars coming at them.

"Well isn't this just great!" Daxter screeched, jumping back onto Jak's shoulder. The three drew their guns, retaliating as quickly as they could. Even as they managed to kill Marauders and explode their cars more came, an almost unending circle.

Finally, the last car was blown up, the few Marauders left retreating so they wouldn't be killed. Ashelin had moved back to her cruiser and was digging something out of it, the group approaching her as she managed to get whatever it was out.

"Keira wanted me to give you these," she held out two jet boards; the old one painted yellow, and a slightly newer one painted blue, "Jak, your friends need you. I… need you."

"The city threw me out, remember?" his voice had an edge to it, "They can rot for all I care."

Ashelin reached out, "But what about you-"

"Forget it!" Jak roughly yanked away from her, "Just leave! I have new friends now."

"So the hero I knew did die in the desert," she turned on him, "or was it long before _that_? Don't you remember who you are?" she pressed his amulet into his hand.

Jak lifted it, looking at it for a minute before scowling, "I'm through saving the world." Ashelin glanced between the three; none of them would look at her. Giving in, she climbed back into her Cruiser and took off without a word, leaving them in the oasis.

Jak glanced at his amulet again, a memory of a door coming to mind, before heading for the Sand Shark, Tera and Daxter following after.

All in, he gunned it back towards the city.

"You've got something planned," Jak nodded.

"We need the Dune Hopper."

"Why?"

"There's something at the Monk Temple we need to check out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Sorry about this chapter being a bit later then usual guys, but I've been working on some other stuff as well! Like some Sims versions of my characters, and a Sims story of how Teras parents met. But that's not important. To my reviewers:

**xoxReneeOrionxox:** Lol, it's alright, you're reviewing now:3 I know eh, yay for Sig, boo for Ashelin! XD Sorry about the wait for the chapter, thanks for the review!

**Miracle Mar:** Don't slap yourself! D: Yup, they'll be heading back to Haven… at the end of this chapter, technically. Glad you enjoyed it! And now reading over it, I can't believe I forgot that line! When I was typing it I seriously remembered putting it in there! I probably hit the undo button without realizing it or something. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**Yasu XIII:** I'm not a big Ashelin fan myself, but she's alright after the whole Jak3 thing. Yup, Sig rocks. Thanks for the review!

**Lexa Arillo:** Lol, why thank yah! Agreed… and why have I turned you into such a JT fangirl? XD lawl. Thanks for the review!

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Four: Back to Haven**

Sand flew out from under the wheels of the Dune Hopper as it landed on the next Island Rock, then settled briefly before being thrown around when the vehicle took off yet again, headed for the last of the Islands in the chain. Jak was a pro at aiming and timing the vehicle just right, so it was a fairly smooth ride out to the monk temple. Grenades were good for getting rid of Marauders, after all. Tera said nothing as they drove; hand clenched around one of the metal bars of the support frame. Whatever it was Jak wanted to check out, it had to do with his Seal of Mar.

Jumping the final gap over the water fall, Jak pulled the Sand Shark to a rough stop and jumped out, leading the way with Tera just behind him. The Temple was empty when they entered, no sign of the monks that supposedly dwelled their present.

"Not that I'm complaining… but where the heck are all the monks?!" Daxter piped, frowning, "Man, these guys are weird. They're not even in their own home!"

Jak said nothing, continuing silently towards the door no longer guarded by a seeing eye. Tera followed, used to this attitude; he was always quiet when he was determined to figure something out. Both wastelanders grabbed un-holstered their guns, getting ready for anything that could attack before entering the hallway.

As they descended, flying Metal Heads appeared from further down, aiming dark eco blasts at the group. Jak's Beam Reflexor made quick work of them, and they continued down the hallway, coming to the familiar landing with the dark eco vent in the centre. Jak stepped through it as they headed down the final flight of stairs, recharging himself in case they should need it.

The circular chamber was silent this time, and Tera took the chance to look around as she followed Jak to the other side of the room. It really was quite an amazing place… When her friend stopped, the blonde paused and looked up in front of them. It was what looked like a giant Seal of Mar imbedded in the wall; no wonder Jak had wanted to check it out.

Jak approached it, raising his seal up in front of it. The seal began to glow, activating a mechanism within the giant copy that made it spin and open, revealing another hallway.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he grinned, loading his morph gun again.

"That's the ticket!"

The group slowly continued on, taking down more flying Metal Heads as they appeared from around corners. They eventually reached another landing with one doorway on the left, the room partially filled with water, and the door at the other end still sealed. A small 'bubble' of blue and white energy was floating just within the doorway, Jak reaching out and touching it, drawing back when it suddenly sped off and into the giant Mar symbol above the sealed doors.

The male grinned, glancing at Tera, "This should be easy."

"Jet board time," the girl pulled her newly acquired board from her back, tossing it down and jumping onto it, gliding out over the water. Jak followed, the two going for the bursts that were in the immediate area and one that was on a nearby ledge. Swinging around after catching one of the higher ones, Tera noticed two ramp like areas and nodded to Jak, "Meet you guys back here in a bit."

"Ter's pretty good on a jet board," Daxter commented as he and Jak took the other ramp, "Why don't I get a jet board??"

"You're to small, Dax." Was all Jak said as he focused on weaving around and jumping over holes in the track, hitting bursts as he went. Grinding across a rail, he could see bursts coming from Tera's side as well, signaling she was doing well with her own part. They both met back down at the water not long after, the last burst hitting the seal and opening the Cathedral doors. Still on their jet boards, the two sped towards the door, activating their power jumps to get up to it and hopping off.

Heading down the small flight of stairs, they found themselves facing the Oracle again, Jak stepping up to it.

"_Greetings great warrior, your coming brings us great hope," _the Oracle spoke, _"But I fear it may be too late. You will soon meet the seed of our down fall. Take this light power, and use it to conquer those who would defy you."_

The light once more lifted Jak into the air, activating another power within his body. When he dropped back down, he had a determined look on his face, quickly rushing back into the last landing to fill up on light eco before coming back out.

Noting the spinning pads, he guessed that the new power had something to do with time freezing. Which meant Tera would be affected by it was well, "Ter, I need you to close your eyes and just trust me for a bit, alright?"

The girl looked confused, "Why?"

"Just do it, please?"

She obliged, eyes closing. Jak took a deep breath, pulling on the light and slamming his hands together. Everything turned a misty blue, slowing down while he and Daxter remained at normal speed. He quickly turned, grabbing Ter and lifting her up while jumping across the now slower platforms, putting her down and returning things to normal once he was on the other side.

The girl looked a bit dizzy, but assured him she was fine and hopped on her Jet Board, the two winding their way through the twisty paths of the Temple. Up top, they met with a spinning turbine, Jak knowing he had to use his time freeze again. Tera sighed, closing her eyes again and letting Jak do what he had to, freezing time and then carrying her across the turbine, recharging on the other end and doing the same for the second and third turbines.

He didn't bother putting her down when he approached the door, noting the light vents on either side. Something about the bridge seemed fishy. Recharging once more, he left the time freeze on and made a mad dash across the bridge, knowing he was right when he heard it start to crumble behind him.

Jak made it just in time, putting Tera down and letting everything fade back to normal. The girl was definitely dizzy now, but she still assured him she'd be fine and followed him into the elevator revealed by the now open doors. The elevator took them down, Tera's dizziness gone by the time it stopped. They stepped out when the doors opened, revealing some sort of Catacomb like room with a high, arched ceiling and a hover car facing some sort of tunnel.

They approached the car, Jak resting his hands on his hips, "It looks just like the catacombs we saw in Haven City… but where do they go?"

"There you are!" an annoyingly familiar voice squawked, Pecker appearing and landing on the edge of the car, "Ah… I am so squawking happy I found you!"

"Look!" Daxter held Jak's seal up, "Jak got his seal back, and it opens doors!"

"Onin says we must get back to Haven City. She says the catacombs are the key to the planets very survival!"

Jak considered the hover car for a second, then lifted his Seal towards it. It glowed red once more, the car lifting from the ground as the engine started.

Jak smirked, "You guys up for a little ride?"

"I'm driving," Tera stated, heading around to the drivers side. Jak frowned.

"Ter-"

"Jak, who's the one used to moving at extremely high speeds?"

"You…"

"And who's trigger happy?"

Jak grinned at this, "Me."

"Exactly. I drive, you man the guns. Simple," the girl hopped in, "Now are you coming or not?"

The male smirked, hopping into the second seat and grabbing the gun triggers. Daxter and Pecker sat in the middle and held on to the handles, not wanting to fly out. Pushing the button to make it start, Tera grasped the steering handles as the car took off, already zipping through the sub rails. Jak took down the obstacles while she steered around gaps and poles. When the end of the sub rails came into view, the girl realized there was no way to stop, "Jump!"

The four managed to get out before the car crashed into the opposite wall, exploding. The Precursor appeared in front of them again, addressing Jak, _"You show promise, but your bravery will not protect you from the goes you must soon face. Use this light power to help in your quest. It is what little we have left to offer."_

The light once more lifted Jak up, activating yet another light power, this one a sort of shield. Once the Precursor had disappeared, he looked to Tera, "Come on, let's get moving."

"Right." The blonde followed him over to the doors, heading into another elevator and waiting for it to take them up. Once back outside, they climbed up several rock platforms and found themselves in what looked to be an old mine.

"It looks like some kind of old eco mine," Jak glanced around, "When Mar built Haven City, he must have carved out these old caves to get at the eco power."

"Sheesh! That Mar guy must've never slept much!"

"He did what he had to in order to keep his people safe…" Tera commented, "It was very noble of him…"

Pecker landed on the railing of the platform they were one, "I'm going ahead to tell Onin we're back. Watch your tail feathers, Jak! This is a spooky place…" the monkaw took off; flying away back in the direction of what Jak guessed was Haven.

Jak once more pulled out his Beam Refexor, Tera taking the hint and taking out her own hand guns. They slowly worked their way along the platforms, shooting down both Metal Heads and draw bridges in order to continue on, taking a couple of small elevators down to the next platforms.

There were some grunts hiding a bit further in, but they were easily taken care of, the group taking another circular elevator pad deeper into the mines. Walking through a few archways, Jak charged up on light eco before they took the wooden platform down to another mining area, shooting down the Metal Frogs and Bats that waited for them. Dropping down to the next platform, a giant, orange rat-like creature appeared from within a pipe, sitting and watching the group.

Jak activated his light shield, charging the creature and knocking it into a nearby wheel, the rat running inside it and activating a set of steps. They had to repeat this process twice, activating more sets of platforms until they finally reached the top.

Walking up to the small cave ahead of them, Jak spotted another set of armor, this time shin pads. Strapping them on, he lead Tera into the large storage room, a mining cart filled with explosives sitting nearby. The girl hesitantly followed Jak over. She had a bad feeling about this. Crossing to the large switch in the floor, Jak pulled it, a sudden mechanical whirring surprising the group. A large claw picked up the mining train and set it on the platform the group was standing on, the floor suddenly rising to hook up to the other rails.

"Jak, it's moving!" Daxter screeched, pointing wildly at the now moving cart. The blondes cursed, running after it, Jak getting the idea and shooting the targets to lower the next pieces of the track. As long as they stayed in front of the cart, they were able to easily shoot down the upcoming tracks, eventually coming back to where they had started from. The cart slammed into the blocked doorway, exploding and taking the door with it. Nodding to each other, the group headed in, taking the centre turn table down to another level.

Dashing through the only door to another area, they slid onto the platform, the door slamming shut and the small bridge collapsing behind them. Glancing at each other, they only turned when footsteps sounded behind them.

"The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor sub-rails," Veger smirked, "Interesting, aren't they? The Precursors used them to build the world countless eons ago. The rail system leads deep into the planet where it's said the ancient ones wait to bestow unimaginable powers upon the worthy. I will save the world with that power, just as Mar did!"

"Yeah, you've done a great job so far," Jak snapped, "letting the Metal Heads destroy the palace."

"Oh, you couldn't be more mistaken, dear boy," Veger whirled around, "We're on a time clock, Jak! That light in the sky, do you know what it is? Our nightmare has found us and the end is coming! I needed quick access to the catacombs below, so I attacked the palace myself. It will be our little secret."

"Well, you're full of surprises."

"And you're full of Dark Eco! You and your rat are an abomination!" his gaze went to Tera, softening briefly, "You had a chance to save yourself, Tera, yet you chose to stay with these dark eco freaks. You will be shown no mercy," his tone went hard again, "I will rid the planet of this scourge soon enough. Pure light will rule the universe, and I will be the bright light that shines to every corner of the world and destroys all shadows!"

Daxter took the opportunity to speak up, "Ah, excuse me, Count Vulgar…"

"It's Veger!"

"Yeah, whatever," the ottsel hopped down to the ground, "Isn't it kinda nice to just curl up in the shade sometimes? Just chillin it… watching the hot babes prance around in their skimpy little bikinis. Ya know, how they just… jiggle. I get that special tingling feeling in my… tail." Only Daxter…

"Enough! We will start the cleansing of the world with your demise! Behold! I now command the very power of the ancient ones!" his staff lit up, the count moving back to the doors as a Precursor Robot broke free from the stone, "And this time, the Precursors will not have mercy on you."

The door slammed shut just as the robot fully freed itself, floating into the air in front of the platform. Summing a laser sword, it slammed it on the platform, sending shockwaves at the group that they jumped over, repeating the process when it swung it's sword across the platform. The next thing it did was shoot out spider like creatures, but Jaks morph gun and Teras hand guns easily took care of those. Its final attack was shooting out several lasers that wound up forming into platforms, then shooting bullets at them.

"Jak! Climb up and shoot down a mine cart, I'll distract it!" the male nodded, heading for the third pedestal and jumping up, grabbing onto the side. While Tera drew its attention he pulled himself up and jumped to the highest pedestal, shooting the mining cart till it fell on the robot. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to kill it, as it flew back up. They repeated the process twice more, the third mining cart finally managing to take it down, the robot exploding.

A gun mod flew up onto the platform, Daxter grinning, "Oh yeah! We're back in town!"

Jak smirked, putting the gun mod on and looking to his friends, "Let's go topside and see what kinda trouble we can get into."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Wee time for chapter five! X3 That means that after this, there's only eight chapters left! Shwee! Anyways, to my lovely reviewers:

**Miracle Mar:** Lol, I'm glad you liked it:3 I hate those Precursor missions, I suck at them so badly Thanks for the review!

**xoxReneeOrionxox:** Lol, glad you liked it! I don't think they're to happy about the Haven part, but meh XD lawl. Thanks for the review!

**Ilovemylittlepony:** Lol, why thank you. Glad you like them, thanks for the review!

**Yasu XIII:** It was a bit shorter, but not by much. Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

**Lexa Arillo:** Lol, true. Blah, there's always at least one grammar mistake XD Thanks for the review!

And now, on with chapter five! Warning ahead of time, this is a much shorter chapter! This is because nothing overly important happens in any of these missions, so… yah… enjoy anyways!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Five:** **A City Torn by War**

Haven had changed since the three had been in Spargus.

It had gotten worse. Much worse.

Taking the elevator back up to the city, they were greeted by destroyed buildings, sparking wires, and no sign of life other then a few Metal Scorpions running around. It was dismal, and only made want to return to the desert. It was already more of a home then Haven had ever been. The group trudged through the ruined streets, shooting Scorpions that came after them but not bothering to target any others. Just seeing what part of the city had become had drained them of any positive feelings.

They reached a more open area, a buzzing blue force field to their left and more wreckage to their right. Haven hadn't even looked this bad during the Metal Head wars… this was something much worse…

"This place looks as bad as bad as my old bedroom back home," Daxter commented, attempting to lighten the mood a bit.

"Jak! Tera! Over here!" the group paused at the familiar voice, looking towards the force field. Towards the other end of it, they could make out the figures of…

"Samos! Keira!" Jak exclaimed, running over. Tera followed, glancing behind the two; the area behind them was fine, the buildings in perfect conditions, untouched. It seemed only parts of the city had been destroyed…

"Ah, Samos…" Daxter grinned, "still as green as the stuff between my toes!"

"See, Keira," Samos ignored the ottsel, "I knew I could feel their energy. Jak, Tera, it's good to see you again! Those passageways below the palace, they must be terribly important. The Metal Heads and KG robots are advancing towards them, and we can't hold out forever!"

Jak gave a humorless laugh, crossing his arms, "So the city needs me again, huh? What else is new?"

Samos motioned to the blue shield, "Veger has turned on the force fields here."

"Veger's the one who attacked the palace, not the Metal Heads." Tera informed her adoptive father coolly, avoiding his gaze. According to what Ashelin had said, he wasn't exactly thrilled with her.

Jak continued, "He said he was looking for something below… something in the catacombs."

"Well, you're just going to have to find whatever it is before he does. But first, you'll need to find another way into this section of the city. Take the sewers into the port, then find a way north to reach us. And Jak…" the sage looked away, "We're sorry for what happened. We should have stopped Veger…"

Jak turned away, hands clenched into fists, "I'll stop him myself."

He said nothing else, striding back the way they'd came. Tera glanced at her adoptive family before following after, silent. There really wasn't much to say now… They had to get through the sewers to reach the others, in order to help…

The blonde girl gave a sigh, drawing Jak's attention as she un-holstered her gun again, "I hope we can go back to Spargus soon…"

The males lips twitched, "Me to, Ter. Me to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it just me…" Tera mumbled as they stepped onto the elevator, guns still drawn from their last fire fight, "Or did the sewer get a lot more dangerous in the time we've been gone?"

"Stupid KG bots and Metal Heads," Daxter agreed, crossing his arms, "They always ruin my day!"

"At least we're through," Jak stepped outside when the elevator stopped, frowning, "Haven Port."

Despite being in tact, in a way the port was no better off then the area they'd arrived in. Fire fights between Freedom League Guards and KG bots were breaking out nearby, signaling that this part of the city wasn't peaceful. Glancing at each other, Jak and Tera grabbed the nearest available zoomer (a one-seater, much to Tera's annoyance) and took off for the Naughty Ottsel, figuring it would be the best place to think things over for a bit.

The huge, glowing ottsel sign quickly came into view, the group getting off the zoomer and heading in, Daxter giving a happy sigh as they entered.

"Ah, the Naughty Ottsel. Honey, I'm home!"

"Jak! I never thought I'd see you again. And Tera… can't say I'm surprised to see where you were."

"Torn!" Daxter stared at the Freedom League commander in aghast, staring at the operations table that had been set into the centre of the bar, "_What_ are you doing to my place?!"

"We needed a southern HQ for the war. Plus, I kinda like the sign with the Ottsel head outside."

"Yeah…" Daxter grinned, "It's cool, huh?"

Torn smirked, "We use it for _target_ practice."

"Hey!"

"Listen," Torn turned to Jak, "I'm sorry we couldn't stop Count Veger. We all are."

"We just saw Veger," Jak frowned, "He's trying to use Precursor technology for… something."

"Figures," Torn crossed his arms behind his back, approaching the centre, "That guy always was one monk short of a choir," he slammed his hands down on the table, "We have bigger problems now. Veger sent me on a suicide attack into the port and we got cut off. Now we can't get back to Freedom HQ. Our forces are divided and the KG and Metal Head fronts are _squeezing_ us from both sides!"

"Never fear," Daxter smirked, "the trouble twins, plus Ter, are here!"

"Uh oh, speaking of trouble," Torn hit a button on the command table, bringing up an image of a blast bot, "We've got incoming blast bots from the KG city section, they'd heading this way. Can you three handle it?"

"Okay, so we've got a little fear…" Daxter swallowed, "Heh heh… but Jak is here!"

Jak rolled his eyes, snatching the ottsel and heading for the door with Tera on his heals. According to the radar on his comm., there were three blast bots in total, just like the ones that had been sent after the hideout during the Metal Head wars.

"It'll be better if we split up to take out the first two, then meet up again and take out the last one."

Jak couldn't resist a teasing smirk, "You think you can handle a blast bot, Ter?"

"Oh, trust me," she returned the look, her jet board already in her hands, "I can handle it." She was off a second later, leaving Jak to grab a zoomer and head for the other blast bot. It wasn't hard to find, the thing dragging onwards on unstable legs, laser seeking out anything that came near it. Jak loaded the Vulcan Fury and got right up underneath it, letting a steady stream of bullets go at its underside.

Ears pricking when it started to beep, he dove out of the way just as it exploded, hopping on his jet board and heading off for the final Blast Bot, another nearby explosion telling him that Tera had been successful with her own bot. Reaching the final bot, Jak repeated the process of getting underneath it and taking it down with the Vulcan, once more diving out of the way as is exploded. Tera appeared seconds later, jumping off her jetboard and approaching just as Torn contacted them through Jak's comm..

"_I owe you guy's big, thanks. Come back to bar."_

The three obeyed, simply using their jet boards to get there quicker. Spotting them as they entered, Torn hit the call button on the table, "Ashelin? Ashelin, this is Torn. Jak's back in the city."

"Jak?" the redhead's face appeared on the holo projector, "I knew I could count on you."

"That new KG leader's probably pissing in his… wait," Torn frowned, the holo suddenly beginning to morph, "someone's jamming the signal… I think…"

"Errol!" Jak snarled, glaring at the holograph.

"I live!" the deformed KG cackled, "Still fighting for the weak link, eh Jak? Still have your side kicks as well. Well, I've had a few _enhancements_ since we last met. Even the Metal Heads have their biological weakness. But me? I'm pure _metal_! I'd _love_ to meet you again."

The head morphed again, becoming Samos, "We must unite our forces or we're through! You've got to reach us, Jak!"

Ashelin came up again, "We need you to break through and link up with us before it's too late. The KG robots are growing stronger. That floating War Factory of theirs is spitting out more robots every day."

Torn slammed a fist down on the table once the hologram went away, "We need to assault the KG front. If we can break through their defenses, we may be able to get back to HQ and link up," he smirked at the group, "Care to make some noise?"

"We're always up for a little rumble," Jak smirked.

"Fish in a barrel, baby!" Daxter replied, "Fish, in a barrel."

The trio left the bar again, heading over to a nearby missile launcher. Jak glanced at Tera as they walked, frowning. She'd been really quiet ever since they'd gotten back to the city…

Approaching the missile launcher, Daxter smirked and hopping onto it from Jaks shoulder, "I'll handle this."

The two blondes jumped when the missile suddenly took off with Daxter on it, headed for several charges laid out throughout the port.

Tera's eyes followed the ottsel, darting from place to place. She bit her lip, "You think he'll be ok?"

"Daxter can handle himself," he glanced at her again, deciding to ask, "You alright, Ter? You've been quiet since we got here."

The girl blinked, shaking her head, "I-I'm fine… nothing's wrong-"

"You know better then to lie to me, Ter."

Tera sighed, ears lowering as she realized she'd been caught, "You know me to well. It just… it feels weird, being back in Haven and all after being in Spargus…"

"I know," Jak placed an arm around her shoulders, surprising the girl by pulling her into a half hug, "We'll be back in Spargus soon… I don't like Haven anymore then I used to. Come on," he released the shorter girl, leading her towards the barricade closing off the KG area, "Let's go wait for Dax."

"Yah…" Tera couldn't help a small flush as she followed after, "Let's go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later found the trio trudging back to the Naughty Ottsel, tired, hungry, and just plain dismal. Being back in Haven wasn't sitting well with Jak and Tera, though Daxter didn't seem to mind. He'd gotten to see Tess again, after all.

After a touching reunion between the ottsel and the blonde girl at the gun courses, they'd headed into the KG section to take out some sniper cannons. Not to hard when you had two people going for different cannons at once, but the smaller bots were still a pain to deal with.

Now, hopefully, they would be able to take a break. It was dark, and the people had retreated to wherever it was they were staying in the Port. Jak glanced at his two friends as they walked, one thought in mind.

He couldn't wait to get back to Spargus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Weeee time for another chapter! XD We're almost half way through Book3 Oo Wowie! Lol XD I hope you're all enjoying this! Sorry about the shorter chapter last time, this one's a bit longer! To my reviewers:

**You Know:** Nice use of Japanese lingo there, C XD Lawl

**Creedence Sephire:** Lol! Why hello there, didn't expect to see any reviews from you! Thank yah, I'm glad you like Ter lol. Annnnd I'm not telling you either :3 You'll just have to wait till it's done! I'm photoshoping it now, so shouldn't take to to long, you don't have to wait till your birthday so don't worry about that lol. Glad you liked the chapter, and going back to Haven was my least favorite part. Thanks for the review :P

**Lexa Arillo:** Glad you liked it! And I know, I always make at least a couple of mistakes that I don't notice till the chapters up lol. Oh yes, agreed, Daxter is awesome XD You JakTer fangirl you, calm yourself lawl XD Thanks for the review!

**Ilovemylittlepony:** Lol, glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**Yasu XIII:** Thanks, took a while to get that title. And I know, I usually write long chapters, this one was more just a filler then anything though, because none of the missions were extremely important. Thanks for the review!

**Rmctagg09:** I don't like Haven at all, personally XD;;; If I had a choice I'd stay in Spargus the entire time lol, thanks for the review!

**Ukee Chick:** I'm glad you're enjoying it! And really, Ter never liked Haven. She was to used to Sandover lol. Thanks for the review!

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Six: Digging Deeper**

Waking up the next morning, neither Jak or Tera were really looking forward to the day ahead of them. Being back in Haven had really drained them of their spirit, seeing how badly the Freedom League was losing the fight. All they could do was help out where they could and hope it would make a difference, despite wanting to get back to Spargus. Getting up, they'd headed down into the main area of the Naughty Ottsel, sitting at the front bar quietly. There was nothing to talk about in the middle of a war…

"Jak, Tera," Torn approached from behind them, "I need you to go into the sewers, into the Metal Head city section," he slammed a fist down on the bar, "We need to attack their hive from below and the sewers are the only way in right now. We haven't been _in_ those old passageways since the war broke out, but no scouts have reported movement down there."

Daxter perked slightly, "Ummm… that's a… good thing, right?"

Torn smirked, "I _mean_, no scouts have ever come back _alive_ to tell us."

"Oh…" the ottsel clued in, "OH! Still giving us the crappy missions, huh?!"

"Dark, dirty, dangerous…" Jak turned, leaning back against the bar with a smirk, "I'm beginning to like this war."

Tera and Daxter shared a look, the blond girl pushing herself from the bar and standing up, "Fine, we'll make a 'sneak attack' on the Metal Heads. Come on, guys…"

The trio headed out yet again, grabbing a zoomer and taking off for the KG city section (Tera grumbling because yet again Jak had swiped the driver's seat). Their destination was a very familiar access door set into the ground of the section, leading into an area of the sewers they'd been through many times during the Metal Head wars.

Hopping off the zoomer, they approached the door and took the elevator down when it opened, guns already drawn. Stepping out into the huge underground chamber, they pegged KG death bots as they flew up from the bottom of the pit, heading to the right once the coast was clear. The three pipes leading to the next section blew toxic gas in a sequence, the two jumping across quickly when they stopped.

The next door opened, the KG bot waiting falling to bullets from Jaks gun as they continued on, working their way through the tunnel to the next chamber, pegging the KG's that stood along the top of the waterfalls, then jumping across another set of vents to the catwalk. There was a fan in the way, but it was easily destroyed, the group continuing across the waterfalls.

Pausing before jumping across another set of vents, Jak looked around the corner and fired off a few Reflexor shots, taking out the Death Bot that waited then continuing onwards. The Gyro Burster took care of the flying bots waiting outside the next doors, the group exiting the room once it was quiet. A platform on a set of rails stood before them, with two moving lasers up ahead. Nodding to each other, Jak and Tera jumped onto the platform, not surprised when it started moving towards the lasers. More death bots flew up from below, the two shooting them down as they jumped over the lasers, also taking down the bots that waited on the next platform.

Grabbing ammo from the nearby boxes, Jak headed into the next area. Tera paused, eyeing the deactivated force field gate warily before following after. A swarm of KG death bots flew up from below yet again, but a couple of shots from the Gyro Burster managed to get rid of them fairly quickly. Cautiously moving forwards, the sound of whirring made the groups ears prick. KG spider bots were jumping up onto the platform, surrounding them.

"Goddamn KG's," Jak growled, switching his gun to the scatter mod and blowing them back in groups, Tera picking out a couple with her handguns. The scatter was the best weapon for this, taking out several of them at the same time as well as blowing them back. Eventually the bots stopped coming, the next force field gate powering down. Another moving platform sat in front of them, starting forwards when they jumped onto it. After jumping over the standard blue lasers, they had to avoid a new threat a moving turret cannon. It moved in a way, but as long as they anticipated it they were able to jump over it without getting hit.

Grabbing the ammo from the entrance, Jak reloaded the Beam Reflexor as they jumped down into the next room, immediately shooting down the Metal Head Alligators that jumped up to 'greet' them. Once it was quiet, they jumped in the water and swam under the gate, getting out on the other side and repeating the process. Once the rest of the alligators were gone, Jak slammed the sensor pad in the corner, opening the gate to the next room.

Jak's eyes followed the large sentries moving along the perimeters of the next rooms, spotting another button in the centre of it all. He'd have to get past them to slam the button in order to open the next door. "Stay here," he jumped in the water before Tera could reply, swimming along the edge of the perimeter till he found the opening. Waiting till it was clear he jumped through, repeating the process till he was in the centre. Slamming the button, he used the same technique to get out again, heading through the next door with Tera.

The door mechanism opened, revealing another pipe junction chamber. This time, Metal Head Straffers appeared, a sign that they were close to their destination. Shooting them down, the group hurried on cautiously, taking the elevator up to the next set of access doors. Tera shivered as they opened, staring at what had become of the old farm section. The Metal Heads had changed it completely…

Jak's hands were clenched into fists, his teeth grit. Those monsters would pay for this…

"_Good work, you three!"_ Torn broke in over the comm., _"You need to find and destroy the Dark Eco Tanks, Jak. They're what's feeding them power. If you can take them out, it'd give us a big advantage."_

"Will do," Jak looked around, eyes narrowed. It was disgusting… everything had been mutated by the Metal Heads. His ears pricked, eyes going to the 'walkways' on either side of the toxic sludge below. Metal Heads had already detected them. Looking to the vine just in front of them, he grabbed his jet board off his back, "Come on, let's get this done with."

Tera followed his example, the two jet boarding over the root to the pedestal platform ahead. They considered the situation for a second, Tera taking notice of a small plant in front of them. It belched gas every few seconds, giving her an idea. She jumped over the plant when it belched, ignoring Jak's shout of surprise when she was catapulted over to another area. He followed soon after, giving her a look that told her she'd be getting it later. The girl simply gave an innocent grin, finding the next puff plant and using it to grab onto the edge of the top platform. She remained on the edge while Jak jumped up, whacking the Dark Eco tank and causing it to explode. Pulling herself up, she gave him a thumbs up before continuing onwards. They followed the same routine for the next four Tanks, taking them all out in sequence. Once the last one was destroyed, one more Tank appeared near the blocked entrance to Haven Port, the two taking one last puff plant over.

Approaching the last plant, Jak destroyed it the same way he had the others, but stumbled back this time. The eco seeped into his body, calling out his dark side. His hands paled, claws forming as he glanced them to his chest, trying to stop the transformation. Tera and Daxter stood back, worried but not able to do anything.

The transformation complete, Dark looked up, ebony eyes landing on the blocked exit. Eco surged through him… a new power? The eco demon loped towards the exit, stopping and drawing his hands back. Energy formed, Dark snarling and letting it rip towards the exit, blasting open the barricade.

With a shudder the demon faded, Jak stumbling a bit as he returned to normal. Tera and Daxter approached, the girl putting a hand on her friends shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yeah…" he shook it off, "I'm fine." The darkness was stronger again, but he still had more control over it… "Let's just get out of here."

"Good idea, pal!" Daxter hopped on his shoulder again as they headed out of the Metal Head area, grabbing a zoomer as soon as they could find one. Unfortunately, they didn't get far before Samos broke in over the comm.

"_Jak, I'm detecting Metal Head activity in Haven forest. Since you're close by, I want you to go and stop whatever it is they're planning! We must not let them take anymore territory!"_

"So much for getting out of here," Tera grumbled, holding on to Jak's waist as he turned the zoomer around (they'd unfortunately grabbed a single seater again) and sped back through the Metal Head area, reaching the old ramp that lead to the forest section. They got off the zoomer and hurried through the old access doors, looking out at the forest. Tera vaguely remembered Samos mentioning that the Mountain Temple had been blocked off for safety, which explained why the doors no longer opened there.

Just looking around was enough to tell what was wrong; there were dark eco plants scattered everywhere, and green eco flower from several rocks. "Ok, so we've gotta get the eco to the plants to destroy them…" Tera put a hand on her head, "Why does this seem so _familiar_?"

Jak remembered the exact incident she was speaking of; using a zoomer with green eco to destroy infected plants in the Precursor Basin way back when, "It is. Let's get this done with."

"Agreed." The two were off immediately, using their jet boards to carry the eco over the plants. They had to recharge every now and then, and thankfully the eco kept them guarded against the metal head snails that were trying to attack them. Once all the plants were gone, a rumble went through the forest as five platforms rose up to the surface of the lake, Jak riding over to check them out. Getting off the jet board, he walked over the platform, picking up what appeared to be a pair of shoulder pads that matched his gauntlets and leg guards.

Strapping them on, he jet boarded back over the water, looking back when the centre column rose up and stopped high above the others.

"_Jak, I've got another mission for you guys,"_ Torn broke in again, _"Jinx is waiting outside for you, I need you to go with him and blow up some generators. It's time to get deeper into KG territory."_

Jak headed back over to where Tera was waiting, filling her in as they headed out the doors. Jinx was sitting right beside the ramp in a two seater zoomer, motioning them over quickly. Tera took the drivers seat, Jak managing to sit kind of between them as she took off, following the red blip on her comm. to the generator.

When they reached it Jinx jumped out, shouting "Cover me!" before going to work with the explosives. Tera remained in the zoomer so they could get away fast, Jak jumping out and holding back the Metal Heads while he worked. When it was done the two jumped back in, Tera gunning the zoomer away just as the generator exploded.

They continued this way, taking out the second and third generators before heading for the final one. This time both Jak and Tera had to hold off the attacking KG's, staying out of the way as Jinx dove back into the zoomer and the generator exploded. Somewhere deep within KG territory, a barricade exploded, opening the path further in.

"_Sweet eco, Jak, you did it! You've got us deeper into KG territory!"_

"Nice work, Jakey boy! I'm gonna go see what I can scrounge up," Jinx tossed him a new gun mod, "See ya on the flip side!"

"_Jak, there's a shipment of eco nearby,"_ Torn popped up as Jinx drove off, _"If you can steal it from the KG, it'll slow them down. Good luck."_

"I'll meet you two back at the Naughty Ottsel, something tells me this is more of a one man job," Jak nodded to Tera as she located a nearby zoomer, climbing on.

"Alright, be careful."

Tera took off, zooming out of the KG area and back to the Port while Jak headed for the eco carrier. Torn was standing outside when she reached it, comm. in hand. The sound of missiles hit her ears as she approached him, turning and gasping as Jak flew by on the eco carrier, six homing missiles after him.

"Jak! Activate the missile decoys in the water!" Torn shouted into the comm., eyes on the eco carrier. Jak did as told, shooting the blue domes, the missiles drawn to them as they popped up. He was down to one missile now…

"Jak, head for the Naughty Ottsel! You can make it!" Torn turned to the bar, "Crank that sign up to full brightness!" the ottsel glowed brightly as it turned on.

Jak steered towards the bar, gritting his teeth, "Hang on, Dax! It's gonna be close!"

Just as they were about to hit the sign he veered up, shooting straight up as the missile shot straight into the sign, exploding. Daxter screamed at the damage done to his beloved sign, "My beautiful mug!"

"_Jak, hurry and park that somewhere safe. Meet us back at the bar."_

He did as told, parking it and hurrying back to the Naughty Ottsel. Torn was sitting in one of the back booths, Tera across from him. Jak slid in next to her, noting the look on Torn's face.

"Jak, we've got word of a new assault on the Port. They're trying to take us out once and for all! The strange thing is, we're seeing movements from both the KG _and _Metal Head fronts. It's like they're working together. We've got to repel this assault or we're through!" Torn paused for a second, "I hate to do this to you, but I'm putting you on the front line. You're my go to guys! Stop any KG or Metal Head units from reaching this place…" his voice lowered, "If we lose this one, we're history."

"We'll stop them," Jak smirked, getting up, "It's go time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look out!" Jak tackled Tera away from the Blast Bot just as it exploded, ending the attack wave on the Port. The blonde girl blinked, staring at where it had been for a second before groaning and falling back against the ground.

"Too much action… I need a break…" Jak simply pulled her up, looking around. At least they'd managed to stop the assault.

"I agree with Tera!" Daxter piped, bouncing on Jak's shoulder, "I wanna see my Tessy-poo, can we go see my Tessy-poo? _Please_?"

"Alright," Jak glanced at his comm., "we have nothing to do at the moment anyways."

"Yay!"

Tera snickered at the ottsels happiness, the three heading over to the gun course. Tess was kneeling beside one of the lower benches, working on another gun when Daxter ran over, hugging her from behind.

"Daxter! My hero!" she turned, embracing the ottsel as the two blondes approached, "This city is too dangerous. We need our own little place in the country…" Tess began to ramble, "a little pink house… with a white picket fence… and a fireplace!" Tera and Jak glanced at each other, "and a big four poster bed for me… and a little Ottsel run on the side of the house for you!"

"Oh, are you worried about me, my little Tessy-poo?"

"Of course," Tess scratched his chin, "my itty, bitty whisker-puss."

"Oh please," Jak groaned, "will you two take it outside?"

"You need a hug, Jak?" Daxter grinned, "Cause we got plenty to go around!"

Tess stood, Daxter scampering back onto the males shoulder, "Rumor is, you three are the only hope we've got to reach the catacombs. I've programmed the gun course to simulate some of the new enemy tactics, wanna try it out?"

Jak's answer was a grin as he loaded the Wave Concusser, heading into the course with Daxter on his shoulder. Tess turned to Tera once the boys were gone, smiling, "So?"

Tera blinked, one eyebrow lifting, "So what…?"

"You know," Tess giggled, "How're things with Jak?"

Realizing what she meant the girl flushed, "I've told you before Tess, he doesn't like me like that. We're just friends."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that…" the girl grinned, picking up a new gun mod from the shelf and approaching the end door of the course. She refused to say anything else, and the door soon opened to reveal a still smirking Jak.

"Not bad shooting, dark boy. Here's a nice boom stick for your _sidekick_, baby," she was obviously referring to Daxter with that last line, "Go give 'em hell! Then come back and I'll scratch you behind your ears."

Jak rolled his eyes as he headed out, thanking Tess for the mod. Tera said nothing as they walked, thinking about what Tess had said. What on earth did she mean?

They headed back to the bar, approaching Torn.

"We may have a way to reach Freedom HQ, Jinx here has a plan."

"Hey, Jakey boy," Jinx grinned, "Long time no see. I think I've got a boomer of a plan here. You know those Blast Bots you've seen around? Well I captured one. Don't ask, I'll show ya the scars later," the comment earned two sets of rolled eyes, "I've rigged that baby with a remote control and even more explosives then the standard package."

"Jak," their attention went back to Torn, "link into the remote and direct that Blast Bot into the KG area. If you can get the Bot close enough to the Freedom League border and blow it up, it should punch a hole in the defensive line and allow us to hook up with our comrades."

Jak took the remote, a little screen appearing over top of it to show where it was. No one said anything as he went to work, directing the Blast Bot through the streets while also using its laser to take out enemies. Slowly but surely he managed to get it to the FL border, walking it right into the barricade and exploding it.

Finished, he grinned and handed it back to Torn.

"Great job! We can link up with the northern front now. I'll get on the horn to HQ and give 'em the good news!" Torn slid over the counter, bringing up a new gun mod, the Peace Maker "You're the man, Jak, _you_ are the man."

"Let's go," he nodded to Tera, "It's time to hook up with the others."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Where have my reviewers gone? D: Three reviews? (because one was left on chap 5…) That makes me quite sad D: Ah well, I'll live. Just hope you guys come back for this chapter! Which is short so don't kill me! XP See, before I started B3, I went through all the missions of the game and split them up into separate chapters. Thus, how I know what I am doing. Also, some people have asked me how early I write my chapters. The answer is simple. I write each chapter, then post it. Yup. I don't do that 'I have all the chapters written but will post them weekly' type thing. I post em as I write em. Anyways, to my reviewers:

**Miracle Mar:** Yup, you did. :P I'm glad you enjoyed it! XD Fangirl!! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Ukee Chick:** Lol, glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Lonely Alice:** meh, change your name if you like, it was just a suggestion. The more you change your name, the more your reviewers will get confused and not remember who you are or what your stories are. Anyways, glad you're enjoying it, thanks for the review!

And now, on with the much shorter chapter! XD

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Seven: An Friend Thought Dead**

The drive to the newer Haven section was silent; the group was taking in everything that had changed, and felt no need to speak. First through the KG city section, then into the old slums that were now under attack by the bots. Freedom League soldiers patrolled the old, familiar streets, but they looked worse now then ever before. They hadn't been able to get very far before the new war had broken out…

Soon they flew into the Haven section, the area that had once been the water slums now completely reworked and revamped. Civilians and Freedom League guards walked through the streets, zoomers flying overhead. It looked completely different. Despite it being much better, however, Tera and Jak still felt the need to return to Spargus. The desert city was home now…

They drove through the streets carefully, following the blip on Jak's comm. to the new FL HQ. It was a tall building, though much cleaner to the eye then the old palace had been. Pulling to a stop outside the doors, they took the elevator up, walking in to a group of familiar faces.

"Hello, fellow peeps and cronies!" Daxter grinned, hopping down to the command table as they stepped up beside Ashelin, "That's right, the daxtinator is back in the building!"

"Jak, you did it!" Keira clapped her hand, smiling. Tera rolled her eyes; her sister certainly hadn't changed.

"It's about time you two got here!" Samos grumped, Pecker following.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Jak commented sarcastically, "we only had a _war_ in the way."

"Great work, Jak," Ashelin brushed off the others comments, grinning at the male. Jak took an automatic step backwards, "Let me be the first to officially apologize for the city."

"Forget about it, I've got my own interests in this."

"Well," Samos stepped up to the table, "what we know right now is there's a huge dark planet builder bearing down on us all," he motioned to the red map in the centre of the command table, "How much time we have no one can guess. If it _is_ rogue Precursor technology, then the only way to destroy it is with _more_ Precursor technology, and that lies at the bottom of the catacombs."

"Also," Keira spoke from her place hunched over the eco meter, "the large number of Eco Crystals being moved about can mean only one thing… someone is trying to awaken vast Precursor technology."

"I think Veger's behind it," Jak commented, glancing between Tera and Ashelin, "Or Errol. Or maybe…"

"Oooh, Ooh!" Daxter cut him off, babbling, "wait till you hear about my adventures in the wasteland! So there I was, facing a whole brood of slobbering Metal Heads when all of a sudden-"

The tower suddenly shook, alarms going off.

"Uhoh…"

"It looks like a large scale assault," Ashelin growled, bent over the table, "Multiple targets inbound. You up for some action, Jak?"

Jak smirked, "Look who you're talking to. Let's rock-n-roll, guys!"

Tera and Daxter nodded, the ottsel jumping back onto his shoulder before they ran into the elevator, guns drawn as they took it back down to the main city area. Exiting, a ship was visible nearby, bearing the usual KG red. Seeing Jak load the Peacemaker and glance at her, Tera rolled her eyes with a grin, "The ships are all yours, Jak. I'll cover you."

"Good plan." They were off in a second, joining the FL in the firefight. Jak unloaded all of his peace maker ammo on the ship, exploding it before it could do any real damage while Tera took care of the bots coming after them with her handguns. Grabbing more ammo from the nearby crates and from fallen enemies, Jak continued to take down the ships in the same way, the three dodging missiles blasts and lasers whenever the ships became too damaged and decided to attack. Soon the final ship was destroyed, the leftover KG bots easy enough to get rid of.

Ashelin broke in over the comm., _"Good work you three, now come back to the command centre. Quickly."_

They did so, heading back up the elevator into the command room of the tower.

"Nice moves, my boy," Samos grinned, "You're the best man we've got to lead an expedition into the catacombs."

"Please, please…" the group turned at the voice, Veger walking up from behind, "let us not be too hasty. Are you sure you want this dark eco freak contaminating the hallowed halls of our glorious Precursors? I should lead the expedition myself."

Ashelin growled, "We're tired of your scheming Veger."

"I've got the answer you're looking for," he ignored her, continuing on, "My Precursor Monks have given me the knowledge to turn on the planetary defense grid. _If_ you beg me to do so…"

"Jak's always gotten us through thick and thin," Keira spoke up, "I'm with him."

"Here here!" Samos cheered.

"I'd say everyone's against you, Veger," Tera crossed her arms, voice dripping icily, "Especially after your little _stunt_…"

"You're washed up, Vegan."

"Veger! It's Veger, you idiot!"

Daxter shrugged, "Whatever."

"Count Veger," Ashelins face was emotionless, "I hereby dissolve the City Council and strip you of your title, command, and all privileges. Now get out of my sight."

"What? How dare you! I offered you mercy, but now you will all burn in the Precursor fires of creation! I swear it!"

"That was one hell of an attack wave," Ashelin brought the attention back to the matter at hand, "We can't continue to repel such large assaults forever! That floating War Factory has got to be shut down. The problem is, the factory is shielded and has gate codes on every access point. Most old KG door ciphers were kept hidden in the main system in the Power Room. If you can break into the system, you may be able to unlock the War Factory doors to get inside."

Pecker, who had been staring at Onin the entire time, now spoke up, "Onin says the eco grid in the Power Room could help you, but to open the old power room you must find the junction box in the sewer. Personally, I think you're crazy to go down there. But, ah… good luck!"

"Gee, thanks, Pecker." Tera mumbled, following after Jak as he headed for the elevator yet again, "How many times have we been down in the sewers now since we've been back in Haven city?"

Jak couldn't help but grin, "Three."

"Thought so. Gods I want to go back to Spargus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank god that's over with…" Tera breathed a sigh of relief when they finally found the power switch, Jak approaching it and pulling it down to turn off the power cutting off the old station.

"_Good work, you three, we now have access to the eco grid," _Samos broke in,_ "Hurry and find the ciphers so we can stop that war factory!"_

"You heard the man," Daxter grinned as the two once more loaded their guns, "Lets move!"

There were a few bots to deal with in the next chamber, but they were easily taken care of and the group soon stepped onto the elevator, taking it up to the familiar old area of the city, now overrun by KG.

They climbed the old ramp up to the power station, shooting down bots as they went and walking inside. It was kind of creepy, really, walking into the old power station after so much time had passed… it was the last place anyone had seen Vin…

"Ah, remember this place?" Daxter murmured, "I sure miss good ol' Vin."

"Yeah, he was a good guy," Jak grinned slightly, "A bit crazy."

"Hey!" a familiar, but strangely mechanized voice sounded, "Who you calling crazy? I can't help it if the world is out to get me!"

"Vin!" Daxter hopped down, "Wait a minute… is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," a floating, holographic version of Vin's head appeared, "Well, actually, no it's not. I'm a multi-layered, hyper linking digi-memoc-bio-construct-super-clocked-mega-memory-construct, baby!"

"Did you understand a word he said?"

"When the city was overrun by Metal Heads, before they got to me, I dumped my brain into the Eco Grid. Everything's great now. Those monsters can't get me in here!" he paused, "Or can they?"

"Listen, Vin," Jak cut him off, "I'm happy you're… whatever you are. But right now, I need to get into the War Factory, but the doors are sealed. We think the code to open the doors is hidden in the system."

"It is."

"Really?"

"Positive."

"Can you get it for us?"

"Negative."

Tera frowned, "Why not?"

"Because if you had half a brain cycle, you'd know that those access codes are guarded by the central system. Ancient, nasty circuits in there. Even we bit brains can't nibble around there without getting our butts erased!"

"Just get us close."

"Oh, sure, yeah, no prob… it's your death. If you fail, I can always use a companion in here. Oh, the fun we'll have!"

Daxter grimaced, "Let's hope… oh gods let's hope, it doesn't come to that!"

"When I put you into the system, the main security will slam down hard. It'll be up to you to beat the system and get out or get eco-zapped for good! You check-sum?"

"Okay, Vin-baby! Jack me in!"

"Wait for it… wait for it… Okay! Input!"

Daxter was pulled into the control panel, the mainframe showing up on the screen. The three watched as Daxter ate all the little blips on the screen, avoiding the central system and eating the rebuilders when they popped up. Once he was done with the power cells, the cipher appeared in the centre of the screen, Daxter gobbling it up as quick as he could.

He was soon flung out, Jak catching the cipher as it flew at him, "Got the cipher!"

"_Great work, Jak," _Torn's head appeared near Vin's,_ "Just got the info beamed here. That cipher key will unlock the War Factory doors. We'll get on it right away and get back to ya."_

"Listen, Vin, we've got things to do, but we'll keep in touch. We promise."

"Take care of yourself."

As they left, Jak's comm. went off. Tera sighed, "What is it this time?"

Jak smirked, "We're being called back to Spargus."

The girls eyes lit up, "It's about damn time, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jumping from the FL air train, the three headed into the garage, immediately meeting up with Sig.

"Another storm is really churning the sand! Scanners show a few new artifact sightings. You three up for some rough ridin'?"

"Sure," Jak smirked, jumping into the driver seat while Tera took the passengers, "I can race with the best of 'em!"

"Good. Take the vehicle and bring us back some booty. You know the drill. Get to the artifacts first and they're yours to claim. Wastelander rights! Go get 'em!"

The Sand Shark took off, wheels skidding. It was good to be back in Spargus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **Woo! Time for another chapter peoples! Even though I'm working now (I'm a Tim Hortens bitch! 8D ) I will _still_ do my best to update on weekends! Thankfully, I have a spare so I do my homework at school, so I can focus more on this on the weekends. Another short chapter, but c'mon, we're getting towards the end! Can't make it all one big one! Now, on to the reviewers!

**Petite Ange de Nuit:** I'm glad you like it, and thank you! Hope you like the new chapter!

**Rmctagg09:** Lol, welcome back. Thanks for the review!

**Lonely Alice:** Lawl, pacman did kick ass. Thanks for the review!

Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Caitlin or Agent Synn, Happy 17th (in two days) C! 3 Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Eight: Running Out of Time**

"Yeah baby!" Sig cheered, arm hooked around the bar of the Guila Stomper, "I love the smell of burnt Metal Head! This is good practice for when the spit hits the fan, and trust me, its coming!"

Having finished with the artifact run, Jak, Tera and Daxter had returned to the garage. Sig had broken in over the comm. about a crystal in the old Metalpede cave, wanting Jak to come and help him clear it out. The Guila Stomper, of course, was a two seater, so Tera had remained behind at the garage while they went to 'welcome' the Metalpedes that had recently moved into the caves.

Pushing his goggles up, Jak glanced at Sig seriously, "What'd Damas got to do with Haven City, Sig?"

The black man looked away, "None of your business."

"What was all that spying you did, huh?" Daxter commented.

"Let's just say Damas lost a little something in the city, and he wanted me to find it. What do you care, man?" Sig turned to Jak again, "Haven folk are a bunch of weaklings, you know that! They'd already lost the way before it started. Luckily, Damas has a plan to make sure _we_ all survive. I'm glad you three ended up shipped out here; you're better off."

"You're playing with people's lives!"

"Why not? They played with mine. Survival of the fittest, baby. I suggest you get with the program and be on the winning side."

"And which side is that?"

"The one on top of the pile. Unfortunately, it's gonna be a big pile."

"Yeah, a big pile of-" Daxter clutched Sig's Peace Maker, "should I cock this?"

"So now what?"

"Just keep your nose clean and stay sharp. I'll tell ya when the actions coming."

Nothing else was said as they drove back to the garage, Jak thinking about everything he'd just learned. Maybe being sent to Spargus had been a lucky twist of fate; the only people in Haven that were strong were the people involved with the Freedom League, his old friends… the people of the city _were_ weak, but… they still didn't deserve to die such a horrible death.

He was running out of time. Jak needed to find some of those artifacts in order to screw up whatever it was that was coming for them. Pulling into the garage, the three males looked towards two angry voices. Kleiver and Tera were staring each other down, blue eco sparking around the blonde girl's ears. Something had ticked her off, that was obvious.

Jak stepped up beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Kleiver, I need to find some very… _special_ Precursor artifacts, but I'm running out of time."

"Wait a tic… I just traded a very rare artifact indeed," the fact man smirked, "to a nice group of Metal Heads. It was an ugly piece of hardware, looked like a dogs breakfast to me. But those toothers paid handsomely. They seemed nice enough. Good ivories they had, ya know, if you dig fangs and claws. I bet if you crank up that donk," he motioned to the Stomper, "you and the offsider just might be able to catch 'em."

Sig was already waiting, "I'll drive. Jak, you get on the gun! Daxter… just get in, sit down and _shut up_." He glanced at the still slightly agitated blonde girl, "Sorry Ter, you're gonna have to stay here again."

"I'll live," she promised, "Just go get that artifact!"

"We'll be back soon." With those words they were gone, leaving the girl to pin narrowed eyes on Kleiver once more.

"Whose side are you on, anyways?" Tera asked icily, earning only a smirk and a shrug before the fat man headed back into the city. Bored, she eventually followed after, wandering aimlessly around Spargus. It _was_ nice to be back in the desert city, but she got the feeling that it wouldn't be for very long.

"_Tera," _she jumped, startled when her comm. popped up, Damas' voice speaking through it,_ "I need you and Jak to meet me in the throne room, he will come once he is back."_

"Will do," Tera turned, heading in the direction of the palace. She met up with the guys at the door to the elevator shaft, the three taking it up. Jak was strangely quiet, but Tera figured it would be best not to question him.

Damas was sitting on the steps leading up to his throne, speaking when they drew near, "Keeping people alive out here, keeping them full of hope… it can be daunting."

Jak took a seat next to the king, "I'd say you've made a good life here."

"You too must make a life here, the three of you. Take your destiny into your own hands. Look," he scooped up a handful of sand, letting it slip from his fingers, "sand cannot keep a shape by itself, but add water and it becomes malleable. Fate can be such, if you add the right element."

Jak's eyes widened, "Eco."

"Our minds think alike," Damas grinned, standing, "My monks say the world is coming to an end, but I am a survivor," he crossed to the other side of the steps, "I say we live on long after this world dies! Be ready," he turned to them as they stood as well, "You are shaping up to be two of my finest warriors, and I'll need you for the trials ahead. I mustn't lose you… like I lost my son…"

This startled the group, "You had a child?"

"Long ago, but much has been sacrificed in this war so that others could live," the king sat in his throne, "Anyway, it matters not. We're having serious trouble with marauders lately. I want you to take a vehicle and hunt down their warrior patrols. Go, and make war your own!"

"We won't let you down, Damas," Jak turned, headed for the elevator. Tera followed after, Daxter on her shoulder as he had been swimming around in the water.

They took the elevator down, hurrying to the garage. Once there, Tera grinned, "Two vehicles would get things done quicker."

"Good plan," Jak jumped in the Dune Hopper, "You sure you can drive one of these things?"

"Please," Tera snorted, climbing in the Sand Shark and flicking on the necessary switches, "I can drive better then _you_."

They were off in a second, pulling out the gates and pausing. A line of marauder vehicles approached, catapults and suicide bombers also pulling up. The two were off, worrying first about the catapults then taking care of the other marauders that came up. Using two vehicles made it easy to take down the targets, the catapults falling quickly along with the others. Finally, when things fell quiet, they drove back into the garage.

Tera had just climbed out of the Sand Shark when Jak's comm. popped up, Seem's voice coming through.

"_The Marauders have stolen an artifact of great importance from us, it could be of use to you if you retrieve it."_

Sighing wearily, Tera hopping into the passenger seat of the Dune Hopper, "It just can't be easy, can it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I knew we'd end up back in Haven again, I _knew _it!" Tera grumbled as she shot after the light orb, following it through several Iris Rings. Jak passed her at one point, headed through another course of the glowing blue circles. Having taken care of the Marauders and retrieving the artifact, a call from Samos had the trio taking the Air Train back to Haven once more. Once in the forest, it had been easy enough to guess what to do; whack the statues, go through the ring course, explode the statue, raise a pillar towards the central one up in the air.

Finishing hers, Tera boarded back over to the lake, meeting Jak there when he finished. They put their jet boards away, hopping up the now raised platforms to the top where some sort of telescope sat, pointing towards the sky.

"_Approach the Astro-Viewer, time warrior. Behold… the seed of our destruction." _The Precursors' voice sounded, Jak stepping up to the telescope. Looking through it, he could see the Dark Maker ship, a dark, caterpillar like creation…

"What? What? Lemme see lemme see! Is she hot?"

"What is it, Jak?"

"_We Precursors built many worlds across the universe, shaping them with eco into something good… but we were foolish. The Dark Makers were once Precursors, but their exposure to Dark Eco changed them. They began twisting worlds, conquering life and dark ages ensued. Now the dark ones have found your world and are coming to claim it for themselves…"_

"Well that could ruin your whole day!"

Jak frowned, pulling back for a second, "I think this one's bigger then all of us…"

"_There is one hope left," _the Precursor spoke again,_ "You will find a planetary defense system hidden deep at the core of the planet. There is still a chance to save your world. I hope you are more successful then many planets whose fate has already been closed…"_

"C'mon, we've gotta move." Jak turned, hopping down the platforms.

"Jak!" Tera hurried after, "Where are we going? We don't know how to get through the catacombs yet!"

"No," he glanced back at her when they reached the forest floor, "But we've got a War Factory to get rid of first."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the late update guys! It's just because I worked last weekend and didn't really feel up to writing, so… yah. Sorry! Anyways, to my reviewers:

**Lady Katella:** welcome back! Lol, yes, yay Sig XD And she probably would be, but Jak likes driving to much :P. I didn't notice that mistake till now, oops. Oh well, not the end of the world. Thanks for the review!

**OGTL:** Names to long to type, lol. Thanks for the review! And I'd save you if I could!

**Miracle Mar:** I know! I just plain suck at using the jet board I can't steer properly! Sorreh the update took so long, and ack, cyber-Errol XD Thanks for the review!

**Mrs Independent:** Woah, lots of words, so all I'm gonna say is thanks for the review!

Anyways, enjoy the chapter! There's only about six left, eee! Short chapter but eh!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Nine: An Enemy Thought Dead**

Yet again the trip back into Haven and over to Freedom HQ was a quiet one; the war seemed to have rob the group of anything to talk about. It weighed heavily on their minds, always knowing that the Dark Makers were coming, that if they didn't stop them the entire world would be destroyed. Neither Jak nor Tera was willing to let that happen; they would find a way to stop them. They _always_ found a way…

Reaching the HQ the group abandoned the zoomer they'd been using and took the elevator up to the top floor of the building, stepping into the command room. Torn and Samos were huddled near the command console, the commander speaking as they approached him.

"We gotta a big one this time, Jak," though he addressed the blond, his eyes flicked between all three, "That decoder you found helped us decipher the gate key for the main KG War Factory. We can get inside now, and we need our best people on the raid."

"Oh gee," Daxter chirped, "I wonder who that might be?"

Samos stepped up beside Torn, scratching his beard thoughtfully, "There is a good chance that factory is doing more then just making Death Bots."

"I wanna know who's behind it all!" Torn glanced at the hologram in front of him, "How are so many Death Bots being made? Where are they getting the supplies and the eco? Something about this doesn't seem right…"

"Yeah, right into the hornets nest," Jak smirked, "This is gonna be _fun_."

"Fun…" Tera crossed her arms, eyebrows going up, "Yeah, _right_…"

"Remind me when to laugh." Daxter added dryly, clinging to Jak's shoulder as he turned and headed back over to the elevator, hitting the down button once Tera had stepped in beside him. Once back out in the streets, they simply headed around to the other side of the building and entered the hanger, approaching the blue fighter jet that sat waiting.

Jak took one look at it then glanced at Tera, still grinning, "You drive, I shoot?"

"Something like that." The girl stepped forwards and hopped into the left seat of the vehicle, activating the different mechanisms while Jak got into the second seat and began working on the weapons systems. They slowly lifted up into the air, exiting the hanger through the top and shooting off towards the War Factory.

"You ready?" Tera asked, flipping her goggles down so she could see properly while driving.

"Always," Jak's hands tightened on the trigger, eyes scanning the factory, locating one of the energy pods they needed to take out and immediately locking on. Tera swerved towards the factory, Jak taking down the pod as they passed it, continuing with the others. There were sixteen in total, and of course the KG had a defensive attack waiting for them. It wasn't too hard to swerve around the enemy fire though, and the final pod finally exploded.

Tera went to swerve away, then stopped, a gleam catching her eye, "Shit, there's another set!"

Jak simply growled, going to work on the second set. The only difference between it and the first was that some of the pods were on surfaces nearer the interior of the factory, rather then just on the outside perimeters. They were easy enough, the final defense line soon appearing, a windmill tower coming up on each corner of the factory. Jak let the missiles do their work, exploding them easily as Tera drove around the factory.

Once all the defenses were down they flew around to the inside, landing on one of the stable platforms. Getting out, they snuck inside the deactivated door, taking the elevator there down into the factory itself. As soon as they were inside they spotted Death Bots up ahead of them, Jak loading the Peace Maker and quickly taking care of them.

Walking forwards and looking right, Jak switched to the grenade launcher and shot one up to the top of the moving conveyer belt, sufficiently knocking out the KG waiting there. Heading up it, a few shots from Tera's hand guns took down the two bots waiting further down the hallway. The way was blocked by a gate, forcing Jak to dive down through a nearby floor grate in order to continue on.

Following the hallway, they found themselves facing a large, rotating fan. Daxter glanced around, spotting a nearby drain pipe and jumping off Jak's shoulders to crawl up it. Up top, he jumped to the overhead grate and started heading across to where the switch was. Hitting the switch, Daxter ran back over to them once the fan stopped moving, hopping back onto Jak's shoulder. The group continued on, quickly dodging past a hive and taking another conveyer belt to a moving platform that led them deeper into the factory. Taking out those KG's, they once more found themselves at a fan, Daxter going to work once more.

This time he activated two moving blocks, taking him back over to Jak so that they could take them forward again and head to the next area. A fence was in front of them, but a cracked portion of it was easily taken down by a single handgun shot, letting them through. Another hive began to let out bots as they approached, but this time they had to stay and fight due to a laser grid blocking their way. Once they had taken out all the bots the grid went down, letting them through.

They continued on through, taking down more death bots and navigating through the twisty war factory. Eventually, they made it to an open hanger where a truck sat on the closest platform. Looking around, Jak got the idea and jumped in the drivers seat, "Come on, we have to ram through the gates we've been passing."

Tera groaned, "Great," then climbed in, holding on as Jak started the vehicle and turned it up onto the conveyer belt and across the block bridge. Gunning it, they slammed through KG bots and gates, eventually winding up back near that first area. Ramming through the final gate, they jumped out, quickly finishing off any left over KG's before stepping onto the elevator that had been hidden there.

It took them up to the next chamber, an uneasy feeling coming over the group as they moved forwards. There were no bots in sight… something wasn't right. Heading around the corner, they entered another room with a warp gate at the far end, high block and tunnels surrounding it.

They walked in, eyes snapping up when a mechanized voice suddenly spoke from on top of the blocks, "I've found some new friends to help me conquer this puny little planet."

Jak's eyes narrowed, "You're talking to the Dark Makers!"

"It seems my digital self can communicate with these poor tortured minds quite well," the cyborg continued, "Oh, they're just like you and me, Jak. Well… me at least. They want a home, someone to call a friend… destruction of all Light Eco! They've volunteered to help me put this puny planet out of its misery!" Errol laughed darkly.

"You're in for a bit surprise. The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others."

"Just ask the Metal Heads."

"I've been given the chance to wield a power even the Precursors could not control," Errol grinned at them, a sickening, twisted look, "Don't fret, you and your little sidekicks won't live to see what I turn this little world into. Maybe a rock, or a floating puddle of slag, or nothing at all! Complete oblivion! So hard to choose."

"I won't let you do this!" Jak growled, fists clenched.

Errol said nothing, simply laughing before running off over one of the other pipes. He started by firing grenades at them, but as long as they kept moving and avoided the grenades they were fine. Once he was done with that KG bots appeared from all the pipes, Jak and Tera going to work taking them down with their respective guns. Once all the bots were gone, a hover bomb appeared under the pipe Errol was standing on, spinning madly. Jak shot it to stop it spinning, running over and whacking it, sending it sputtering up to Errol. It exploded, injuring him, the cyborg running to another of the pipes.

Rounds 2 and 3 were the same except this time, they not only had to jump over resulting shockwaves, but some of the floor tiles were destroyed by the blasts. They were still fairly easy to get through, and the KG's were no harder then usual to kill. However, when the grenades of the fourth round finished, they found themselves facing a new enemy, one they'd never seen before.

"Dark Makers?" Tera whispered, Jak nodding. So these were the creatures that wanted their planet…

They were a bit trickier to take down then the KG bots had been, as they had shields, but eventually they to fell, another spinning bomb appearing. Jak hit it, sending it up into Errol's face, injuring him severely. Falling down to the main floor and dropping a light crystal, turning and running through the warp gate before the group could catch him.

"Damn! He got away!"

"See ya later, mech-a-nator!"

The group jumped when pieces of the ceiling suddenly started falling, slamming through pieces of the ground and shattering them.

"Jak! The sky is falling!" Daxter leaped back onto Jak's shoulder and clung to him for life as the blonde took off, running and jumping towards the exit with Tera on his heals. He snatched the light crystal before diving through the warp gate, the three arriving on the streets of Haven just as the entire War Factory imploded.

"Come on," he helped Tera up, "We'll tell the others, then head back to Spargus. The catacombs are where we need to go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** There is a total of four chapters left to Book3, _including_ this one… OMG. That went fast owo I hope you guys have enjoyed this, and that you will enjoy the end! Or _is _the end? Make sure you read the notes in the next three chapters, there'll be a… 'surprise' in one of 'em. Anyways, to my reviewers:

**Miracle Mar:** Aw lol, if you managed to get through it in the game then simply reading about it shouldn't be tooo bad. And thank yah! I'm glad you liked it, and lol, don't worry, I looked it up just in case. Thanks for the review!

**LadyKatella:** Lol, yah, Daxter never gets much action does he, poor little ottsel. Thank yah, and I'd have to hurt myself if I ever wrote something really bad XD;; Glad you liked it!

**Mizz Independent: **_dodges hammer_ Hah, nice try. Not my fault I didn't feel like writing. Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

Ok, anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Ten: Precursor War**

Ashelin, Samos and Pecker were standing around the command centre when the three got back to the HQ, Onin sitting behind it, looking over reports and plans on the hovering screen in the centre. Daxter took it upon himself to 'announce' their presence as they approached, drawing their attention.

"We took it to that robot goon and kicked his nuts… and bolts!"

Jak smirked as he reached the table, glancing between Ashelin and Samos, "Errol got away, but we shut down his robot factory."

"You were right about it making more then robots, Dad," Tera addressed her father, arms crossed, "He's talking to those dark creatures…"

"That's good," the sage replied, "But it is troubling to see what Errol is doing. I fear he may be trying to awaken that terrible dark ship before we can destroy it."

"Onin says the Precursors and Dark Makers have fought over worlds for as long as time has turned," the monkaw translated as Onin began to 'speak', "It would not be the first time a planet was lost to those monsters."

"Well it's not going to be this planet," Jak growled, fist coming down on the table, "We've lasted this long, we've just got to find a way to destroy that thing," he turned, taking a gun mod from Ashelin when she offered it, "The truth lies at the bottom of the catacombs. That's where I need to go."

"Best of luck to you three," Samos mumbled, eyes on his daughter, "As I can't imagine Tera plans on staying behind."

The girl simply gave him a grin, following after Jak as he headed for the elevator. They discussed ways of getting to the catacombs as they took it down, but none of them could think of a truly safe way. They stepped out only to have Jak's comm. spring to life, Damas' voice coming through.

"_Jak, something has happened at the Monk Temple. I fear the worst, so I need you and Tera to go and check it out."_

"We're on it, Damas," there was no question of where they were going now; they grabbed a zoomer and sped off towards the port, taking the Air Train that waited back to Spargus. They didn't bother going into the city, simply snatching the Dune Hopper and speeding out towards the temple.

Tera shivered when they reached the temple, getting out of the vehicle and approaching the doors; something was definitely off. They entered the 'court yard' of the place, starting when what they could only assume were dark makers appeared as the door closed. The two blondes pegged away at them, not caring if the force fields were up and just shooting till they came down. Once it was quiet they continued on, running down the stairs.

More Dark Makers appeared in their path, but they just kept blowing them away, Jak charging on dark eco on the way down. By now, Jak was getting tired of having to deal with them; they were worse then the Metal Heads, more annoying, more persistant. He loaded the Plasmite RPG when they reached the ceremonial chamber, firing it and taking out a large group of Dark Makers. The Peace Maker took care of the few remaining stragglers quite nicely; Jak didn't want to chance either of his friends getting hurt during this mission.

Glancing around once things had gone quiet yet again, Jak's eyes landed on the only sealed door. "Stand back," he muttered to Tera, stepping up to the circular platform in the centre of the room. He summoned his dark side, snarling as it immerged, aiming and throwing a dark strike at the doors to open them. With a single glance back at Tera he charged down the hallway, still in dark form; the girl got the point and ran after. A few more dark strikes took care of the dark makers in the hall way, Jak switching back and using the Peace Maker on those remaining in the next room.

For a minute it seemed they were trapped, but Tera's eyes caught the glint of colour coming from one of the windows, arm snapping out, "Jak, the window!"

Dark immerged again, slamming through the window before going back to normal, the three running through the newly opened passage to a hidden room. It was in ruins, dark makers swarming all across the one walkway to the other side. A light eco vent sat nearby, Jak taking the hint. Despite her squeak of protest he hoisted Tera up into his arms and ran through the vent, summoning his light defense shield as he went and rushing across the pathway. It was effective; the dark makers simply bounced off the shield, leaving them to cross safely. They had to fight their way across some more pathways, more enemies, before reaching the oracle once more.

"_Once again, you stand before me, brave one, and once again, your heroism shall be rewarded," _the light came down again, engulfing Jak,_ "I give you a new light power, one, which will help you reach new places. Places only in your dreams."_

When it dropped him, two tendril like wings sprouted from his back, glowing with the same faint blue the rest of him gave off. Jak glanced back at Tera, smirking at her amazed look. The entity glanced around, spotting another platform not to far off; they would have to fly.

Tera noticed his look, ears lowering as she took a step back, waving her hands in front of her, "Oh no way Jak, there is no way in _hell_ you are getting me to- JAK!" she squeaked when, yet again, she was scooped up without any choice in the matter, gasping and clinging to him when he suddenly jumped into the air. Had he been able to, Jak would have laughed at her reaction. She was placed down once they reached the other platform, glaring at Jak as he changed back and pulled her up the next hallway.

Of course, they were high above the ruined temple now, and it was obvious they would have to fly. Tera put up no resistance, knowing it was useless and simply clenching her eyes shut as soon as he grabbed her and took off. Jak moved as fast as he could, knowing it was getting to her, and they soon landed on what seemed to be the only stable platform remaining, Seem standing a bit away from a warp gate.

Jak changed back, the group approaching her.

"Errol has learned how to connect with the dark maker ship. If he can awaken its terrible cargo, he will unleash horrors beyond our deepest nightmares," Seem turned to them, "Not all is lost. I hid the most important artifact from Errol," she tossed said artifact into the air in front of her, revealing it as the time map, "I was wrong about you. You have the balance needed to save us all," her gaze went to Tera, "Now I see why you have stood by his side for so long."

"As rubber wearing, completely freaky, beyond bizarre, paint faced, super weird monks go, you're all right," Daxter piped.

"I have seen the truth, and I am at peace," she waved her hand, the time map floating to Jak's hands, "At least I was granted the gift of seeing the face of my creators…" Seem reached up, stroking Daxter's chin, "Thank you, little one…"

Daxter looked puzzled, "Ahhh… ok?"

"I must stay here, but you three must take the Warp Gate and leave. Your destinies are not finished yet."

The three glanced at each other before taking her advice, jumping through the Warp gate and arriving back in the temples court yard. As soon as they got outside, Jak's comm. sprung up again.

"_Jak, Dark Makers are in the city. You're the best shot we've got; hurry!"_

No words were exchanged as the two blondes nodded to each other, simply jumped back in the Dune Hopper and hurrying out; Spargus meant too much to lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You did it, Jak!" Damas exclaimed when the blonde climbed down from the turret, "This victory is a sign of possibility. Times are grim, but when I was the leader of Haven City, times seemed grim then too. Take hope. Even the smallest weed finds shelter within the rocks."

"Wait," Jak frowned, "You were once the leader of Haven City?"

"I came to the throne during the middle of the Metal Head wars," Damas turned to look out over the water, "Baron Praxis betrayed me and banished me to the Wasteland. The rest you know…" he turned back to the group, "anyway, here is your third and final Battle Amulet. You are one of us now," he glanced to Tera and Daxter, "You are all Spargans. That War Amulet is a beacon. If ever you need us, use it to call and we will be there. And from me, a… welcoming gift," he snapped his fingers at Kleiver, the fat man unwillingly handing a set of torso armor to Jak, "This rare Precursor armor is said to have been worn by Mar himself. I was saving it for my own son… but right now, you should wear it in this difficult time."

Jak had snapped it on, managing to rearrange his eco ring to fit over it, "Thanks… I don't have anything for you."

Damas smirked, "You give us all hope, Jak. That is gift enough. Welcome to the clan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can we go to bed yet?" Daxter whined as they exited Haven forest, snatching the zoomer there and heading for the HQ, "Seriously. We've been doing work all day!"

"That's what happens when you're in the middle of a war, Dax," Tera glanced up at Jak, frowning, "You sure you're ok, Jak?"

"I'm fine," the blonde massaged his temples briefly, then focused on his destination. They had just taken care of a Dark Maker infestation in the forest, and the shield on the Dark Makers ship was now non-existent. As much as he would've loved a break, there was no time.

Ashelin was the only one standing at the command centre when they entered this time, not turning to them as she began speaking.

"Who knows what Errol will try to do next with that dark ship, we've got to take him out!"

Tera crossed her arms, but stayed quiet. Jak spoke, "And I suppose you know how we can take him?"

"We have a play, but it's risky."

"Oh, of _course_," Daxter piped up, "it couldn't be easy. Nooo! And I'm sure we're on the short list to head up the mission, huh?"

"No, this ones tricky. I'm giving it to Torn and Jinx."

"What?!" the ottsel flipped, "I suppose you don't think we're good enough, huh? You don't think we can do it?!"

"Dax…"

"May I remind you, that this team of Daxter, Jak and Tera have taken on just about every scary thing this world can throw at us for three, count em, three, adventures!"

"Daxter…" it was Tera now, slapping a hand over her face.

"This is an outrage, Jak! We're the heroes! We're the ones on cereal boxes for God's sake. And I'm about to release my own line of sports shoes! I've got a contract!"

Ashelin had had enough of his rambling, "You're _on_ the mission! Your job is the cover Torn and Jinx in a vehicle filled with explosives. Escort them to the Metal Head section, and together you'll blow open the nest."

"Oh… well…" Daxter coughed, "why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Jak and Tera groaned, turning and heading out. Jak moved to head to the hanger where the others would be waiting, stopping when he noticed Tera wasn't moving, "You coming?"

"No," she shook her head, "There's a ton of people on the mission already, I would just slow things down. I'll be here when you get back."

Jak frowned; he didn't like leaving her alone, "You're sure?"

"Positive," she gave him a weak grin, "now get going and finish that mission."

Jak nodded hesitantly, turning and walking to the hanger with Daxter. Tera wandered off a bit once he was out of sight, glancing around. She screamed when a metal arm clamped around her torso, a hand covering her mouth almost immediately.

She struggled when a sinister voice whispered in her ear, _"Time for a little pay back… I think Jak will miss you greatly…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak remained silent as he took the final platform in the dark place up to the highest chamber. They'd blown open the tower, and now he'd fought his way to the top in order to completely destroy it. Something was nagging at him though…

Looking around as the platform settled, he immediately spotted Errol over by a sickly looking warp gate, standing in front of something. The cyborg turned, smirking, _"Ah, my little friends have come to see me off! I'd love to stay and chat, but I have an appointment with the most powerful beings in the universe!"_

"You're through Metal Monkey!" Daxter shouted, "Don't make me come over there and… sic Jak on you!"

"_You're too late! I've already awakened the dark maker ship!" _Errol's smirk became even more sinister, _"And Jak, you really should start taking better care of your friends. You never know…" _the cyborg lifted turned, lifting something, then turned back to them; Tera lay unconscious, limp, in his grasp_, "You never know who might find them…"_

"Let her go!" Jak snarled, fists clenching. Dark was screaming, wanting out.

Errol ignored him, _"When I come back, I will be wielding the very power of the Precursors! And your little friend… well, I'll let the Dark Makers decide what to do with her… I'll see you boys soon!"_

Jak moved to grab him, but he moved through the dark portal, taking Tera with him. Daxter briefly drew his attention to a glowing object on the ground, "Look at that. It's cool, it's amazing, its reacting to the dark stuff… AAAAGGGH!" the tower began to shake, "It's gonna blow!"

Sig appeared in a cruiser outside the window, waving them over, "Let's get outta here!"

Jak ran and leaped into the cruiser, Sig taking off just as the tower exploded. The blonde hung his head, frowning deeply.

_Tera…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Third last chapter guys! I can't believe we're at the end of Book3 already; that went so fast! I don't want to disappoint you guys, but this is gonna be a slightly shorter chapter… with a very sad scene in it unfortunately D: Anyways… to my reviewers:

**LadyKatella:**Lol, yup, Sig's always there when you need him. I personally believe cliff hangers make a story more enjoyable lol. Thanks for the review lol!

**Twilight Angell:** Lol, aw, it sucks when school gets in the way of everything else. And nope, neither of those things are gonna happen to Ter :P So chill lol. Thanks for the review!

**Mizz Independent:**You hit me I hit you with mah sword :P Don't even try lol.

**Miracle Mar:** Heehee, I was aiming for something unexpected. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Annnnd hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for the review!

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Eleven: The God's Themselves**

The twisting pathways of the old slums were filled with scattered battles, KG Bots and Spiders attacking the FL Soldiers that attempted to hold them back. Jak didn't care about them, didn't even pay them mind as he swerved around corners, narrowly missing several shop signs that no longer worked as he made his way towards the tent Onin and Samos had placed for themselves at the end of one of the many alleys. Samos had contacted him via comm. unit just after he and Sig had landed back at the HQ. He didn't know about Tera yet…

Jak grit his teeth, Dark snarling in the back of his mind as he pressed the gas as hard as it could go, urging the zoomer on faster. The sooner he got this done with, the sooner he could find a way to the Dark ship, _Tera, I __**will**_ _save you, I swear it._

The tent came into view as Jak swerved around the final corner, abandoning the zoomer and walking into the canvas 'building'. Samos looked up upon his arrival.

"Jak, we're in serious trouble," the sage paused, eyes searching the area around and behind the male before returning to his face, "Where's Tera?"

The blonde glanced away, "Errol… he took her… while I was on that last mission."

The three inhabiting the tent looked at him with wide eyes. Samos had to steady himself on his cane, shaking his head. Pecker coughed uneasily, translating when Onin began to 'speak'.

"Onin says there are strange forces at work. Fate has been twisted by something more powerful then anything she has ever seen in her many years," the monkaw paused to let out a squawk, "Something now awakes deep in the catacombs, caused by Errol's alliance with the Dark Makers!"

"Let me guess," Daxter did his best to sound like his usual self, "You blow hards want us to go down there, correct?"

Samos had recovered enough by then to offer some advice, "The best access to the catacombs is on the Metal Head side of the city."

"Sometimes… I really hate you guys."

"Onin says she sees your fate, along with Teras, turning black with uncertainty. Onin says it will be very dangerous indeed. Onin says Pecker will escort you through the catacombs and-" the Monkaw gave a loud squawk, "_What?!_ What did you say?!"

"You will be Onin's eyes, and Jak's wisdom. You must do this!"

The Monkaw gave an irritated sigh, "Okay, fine! But I am _gone_ the moment that things get sticky!" Pecker launched himself into the air in front of the duo, "You two, get to the catacomb entrance and take care of business. I'll meet you there when the coast is clear!"

The monkaw flew away out the tent opening, Jak following a moment later without looking at Samos. They were both worried for Tera's safety; he needed to get her back. Soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jak dashed through the now open doorway, emerging in yet another area of the ruined palace. It hadn't been easy fighting through the ruins, but they'd done it. His amulet hadn't worked, leaving just he and Daxter to fend for themselves. Funny, he hadn't realized how much he counted on Tera to cover his back until she was gone… His fists clenched. No, she wasn't _gone_. He would get her back.

"Where have you been?!" Pecker demanded as they approached his perch, "I've molted three times already just waiting for you! Onin says we must get through the palace ruins, but I think-" his eyes went to something behind Jak, "Uh oh…" the monkaw flew off as three Dark Maker Satellites appeared, cornering the two.

Daxter swallowed deeply, "Jak, let me just say, before it's all over… riding on your shoulder, although it is kinda bony and uncomfortable, well… you've been a good pal, you and Ter both."

"You too, Dax. These adventures… they've been great…" his fists remained clenched at his sides, _I'm sorry, Tera_…

Jak tensed as the satellites moved to attack, but a sudden explosion from the wall behind them revealed a huge wasteland vehicle that crashed into the dark makers, destroying them as it swerved to a stop. Damas smirked at the two from the driver's seat, "Someone call for an army?"

The younger male approached the car, "You're a long way from the desert. I thought you said a smart warrior never takes his opponent head on?"

"That depends on how hard your skull is. I'd say you and I are both rather head strong. Though…" violet eyes narrowed as Jak climbed into the vehicle, "Where is the girl who is always with you, Jak?"

The steering wheel was gripped tightly, "Errol got her."

The eyes hardened, "Then we had best hurry."

Jak nodded, staring forwards, "Let's finish this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were almost there, almost at the entrance to the catacombs, just one more tower… BANG. The car tore through the now open force field as soon as it was down, screeching to a stop. Jak and Damas shared a look, starting when a sudden sizzle filled the air. The car launched into the air as a Dark Maker bomb hit it, dust rising only to settle minutes later.

Jak got up slowly, putting a hand on his head. He moved back towards the car to find Damas, Daxter trailing after. Moving around, he froze at the sight of the king pinned beneath the car before rushing forwards "Damas!"

The king gave a weak grin, "Not bad driving… kid. It was a good fight…" he gave a cough, falling back in the younger mans arms as his strength left him, "And a good day to die. I'm very proud… to have been by your side in the end. This world is not yet out of heroes…" another cough.

"We did well together," Jak put a hand on the mans chest when he went to move, "Don't move, I'll-"

"Please," Damas' hand clamped down on his, "promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar. You'll know him, when you see this," he pressed something into his hand, "he's wearing an amulet just like it…"

Jak lifted it up, eyes widening as he gazed at the familiar symbol, the picture of a young boy with big blue eyes and blonde hair that was green at the roots flashing in his mind. No…

Damas wasn't done yet, "A symbol of our lineage with the great house of Mar… Save the people, Jak. They need you…" the words drifted off, the kings eyes closing as his energy drained, life no longer in the strong body.

Jak licked his lips, unable to say anything, unable to believe it. Then "Father…"

"Yes," Jak's gaze went to the voice, pinning on Veger where he stood, "you were that child. I took you from Damas, hoping to harness your eco powers for my experiments. Then I lost you to the Underground," the count noticed Jak's breathing speed up angrily and smirked, "You seem upset. Did I tell you too late? You were the son of the great warrior Damas. Oh… and he never knew… how delightful."

Jak screwed as he bolted up, Dark eco sparking around him, "VEGER!"

"Thank you for opening the door to the Precursors," the count motioned to the subrails that had been uncovered, "Don't worry, I'll be back to put you out of your misery." He jumped into one, taking off down the tracks.

Daxter leaped back onto Jak's shoulder, "After him, Jak!"

"You're willing to go down there? Without a fuss this time?"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. It's just that nobody hurts my best friend and lives to brag about it. Let's get him!"

Jak said nothing, just jumping in the other car and taking off after Veger. First Tera had been taken, then his father had been killed… what else did the world plan on stealing from him? He wouldn't lose Tera… Gods if she was so much as scratched he would tear Errol apart… The sub rails were the same as the first they'd taken, though this time he was driving with Daxter shooting.

Eventually they found themselves floating through a great mass of darkness, staring in awe at the Precursor items before them.

"_Greetings, great warrior," _the oracle greeted as the car landed on the platform,_ "before it is too late, you must power up the planets defense system." _Jak stepped forwards, placing the time map into the circular pad. Two eco 'guns' started to move, one light and one dark, _"The eco sphere has begun it's energy conversion. It will take some time for the weapon to fully charge." _ A Precursor appeared before the oracle, along with a beam of light,_"You have proven your worth, warrior. We grant you the gift of evolution… the honor of becoming one of us."_

"Step aside!" Veger suddenly appeared, aiming his gun at Jak as he approached, "I will be the one who evolves into a Precursor. The right is mine!"

"_Be careful what you wish for…"_

The light surrounded Veger, lifting him up. Jak looked away as he was dropped, the counts words like acid, "It is done. Don't worry Jak. It is for the greater good that I assume this role."

"_Even now, it may be too later. If Errol awakens the dark ship's cargo, all will be lost."_

"Listen glow boy," Daxter hopped down from Jak's shoulder, "we've been doing all your dirty work while you slept in the stars, so _stuff_ it!"

"_Inefficient, I told you we needed a back up hero. We should have gone with plan b!"_the being was suddenly thrown around,_ "Ow! Hey! Cut it out!"_the being disappeared, and the doors on the oracle suddenly started to open, revealing what appeared to be three… ottsels?_ "We are unhappy with your performance. If you had been a true hero, you would have stopped Errol by now!" _the three seemed to sense they were being watched and turned around, wide eyed.

Veger dropped his cane out of shock, Jak voicing their thoughts, "Oh my god."

The main ottsel, a chubbier one, held the microphone in front of his mouth as he turned,_"Ah, yes, well… now we are even more angry… and ah… we order you to avert your eyes or we will… um…" _the ottsel frowned, tossing the microphone away, "Oh, bother."

"They… look like me?" Daxter questioned, head tilted to the side.

The three ottsels floated forwards on their platforms, "Not what you expected?"

"Yeah, we like get that a lot!"

"Don't look so upset. If you knew we Precursors were a bunch of little fuzzy rats, would you worship us? Could we run the universe?"

"Not possible, buddy!"

"So, we fluff up the myth… a bit."

"Then we get the respect we deserve!"

"You idiots!" Veger shouted, waving his gun around, "Get down from there and stop defiling that glorious machine!" the count gasped when he was suddenly thrown backwards, held up by a red barrier of sorts. The ottsel leader pulled his staff back.

"Do not let our size fool you. We are the most powerful beings in the universe."

"We are?"

"Shhhh!"

Jak frowned, "Why does Daxter look like-"

"Ah yes. All eco contains the source of our essence, our… code, so to speak. When Daxter touched the dark eco, he was actually blessed when he thought he was cursed."

"Wahoo!" Daxter leaped into the air, "I'm a Precursor! I'm a Precursor, I'm a Precursor! Hey, wait a minute!" he pointed at the others, "They have pants!"

"These creatures are the great Precursors?!" Veger sighed in relief, "And I wanted to evolve into… NO!" the count tried to struggle away as the change came, his body shrinking to that of an ottsels.

Daxter smirked, "A little drafty, isn't it?"

"The only way to ensure that Errol will not awaken the ships cargo is to go there yourself and stop him; it is also the only way to retrieve your friend from that cyborg. We will send you there from here."

"But the weapon-"

"Chill out, buddy! You should have mondo minutes to go there and get back here pronto. Way before-"

"Hopefully before-"

"Baboom! Oh yeah hehe!"

Jak nodded, "Let's move!" running towards the edge of diving off into the portal.

The ottsel leader turned on the others once he was gone, "You idiots! I told you we needed a plan b!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** Second last chapter guys! OMG, I can't believe it's almost done! I made it through three books, and I'm glad that everyone has enjoyed it so far! The next, and final, chapter will have a note regarding the _sequel_, explaining what it's about and everything else. So! Make sure to read that! For now, on to my reviewers!

**Miracle Mar:** I know, so did I! It was really sad D: But! There's a twist in this chapter I think you'll like X3 Tera… would probably stare for a good long while then burst out laughing XD I know _I_ would… and did when I first played the game XD; CALM DOWN WOMAN SHE'S FINE XD. Enjoy the chapter!

**Mizz Independent:** Uh… _takes cookies out of shirt and tosses away_ you realized I have two swords, right? Heh. Thanks for the review :P

**LadyKatella:** Lol, I know eh? He's pant obsessed, that ottsel is XD Hee, twist time X3 And Ter can look after herself. Thanks for the review!

Ok, now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Twelve: End of a War, Start of a Life**

Jak's eyes opened once the light had dimmed, feeling his feet his stable ground. Almost automatically he pulled out his gun and flipped it to the Beam Reflexor, dashing down to the lower area of the room just as six Dark Makers appeared. A flurry of bullets soon bombarded the creatures, zipping around the room and hitting them from behind. Only after they had all disappeared did the access door on the other side of the room open. As he ran into the next room Dark Maker Bats flew up from somewhere in the dark abyss below, falling just as quickly from more shots from the gun.

Once they were gone and the room was quiet, Jak stepped up to the puzzle in front of him, watching the sequence in which the pipes rotated. Once he knew how they moved, he started across, ignoring Daxter's yell of surprise as he jumped from pad to pad before they could turn. The only thoughts in his mind were getting to Tera and stopping Errol. Leaping off at the end, Jak loaded the Peace Maker and rushed into the tunnel, taking out the three Dark Makers that waited with a single shot. Rushing into the next room, he slid down the frozen ice pipe there and pegged the Dark Maker Bats that flew up. Hurrying, he jumped and swung across the moving spikes on the far wall to get to the next platform, pegging the four Dark Makers that waited and going through the access door when it opened.

"I hope Ter's ok," Daxter commented at one point, ears pinned back as he glanced around them. Jak's grip on his gun only tightened, finger hitting the switch to change it to the Beam Reflexor as he approached the central power chamber, firing away as more bats appeared from below the platform. Once they were gone he charged up in the light eco vent, calling on his light powers. His body was slowly overwhelmed by the glowing blue aura, the tendril-wings unfolding from his back. Jumping from the edge of the platform, he landed on the next one, then continued across till he was on the small balcony at the next access door. He switched briefly to shield mode as he ran down the tunnel, then quickly converted back to flight and took off for the far tunnel ahead of him. Reverting to normal, he once more loaded the Beam Reflexor and pegged away at the creatures that appeared, hurrying on into the elevator at the end once they were gone. Exiting into the hanger at the bottom of the ship, the two looked in horror at the mass amount of Terraformers that lay in waiting. Jak's eyes flicked around the room, _Blue… blue… blu-there!_

"Tera!" Jak dashed to the left, the blonde girl gasping and looking up at the sound of her name. Her wrists and ankles had been tied, explaining why she was sitting down. The male quickly undid he ankles while Daxter got her wrists, breathing a small sigh of relief, "Thank the gods… are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, just tired," the girl gave a weak grin, a tiny bit of blue eco sparking around her ears, "Errol's not tolerant of blue eco… once I'd woken up he couldn't touch me."

"Good," the male pulled back, turning towards the Terraformers, "I have to stop him… " he put a hand out to stop Tera from following, "Stay here."

"But-" the look he gave her was enough to make her fall silent, ears lowering a bit. Jak turned, running down the long path between the monstrous machines, teeth clenched.

"If these nasty things ever wake up, the planets finished!" the ottsel clung to Jak's scarf as he sped up, headed for the cyborg standing at the end of the path.

"With all of these Dark Makers at my command, just think what I could do!"

"You're through Errol!" Jak growled, Daxter jumping off his shoulder, "Even if we_both_ die!" the blonde shouted as he ran forwards, tackling the cyborg off the edge. Errol managed to turn on his jet packs, boosting up while Jak continued to fall.

Daxter ran to the edge, looking over, "Jak? JAK!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The beams of Dark and Light Eco had finally finished charging, now merging into one beam as they fired, the shaft of light shooting up into space and slamming through the hull of the Dark Ship, beginning to cut it clean in half…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daxter did his best to run from the edge of the platform as the blast from the weapon caused a strong current, pulling him towards the open space. One of the Terraformers lifted up as the rest were destroyed, Errol landing in the control pod and deploying it as the others started to fall. His back to the edge, Daxter didn't notice Jak fly up in Light Form, landing on the platform and reverting just as he flew back, catching the ottsel.

"Let's go," Jak took off, rushing over the platform as it began to break up, jumping over cracks and flying pieces as he went. At the end he grabbed Tera, ignoring her surprised squeak and throwing her over his shoulder as he ran, diving through the teleport iris…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three appeared right outside the Spargus gates just as the Dark Maker ship exploded, the great weapon shutting off once its target was gone. Daxter jumped up, spinning in the air, "We did it! Woohoo!"

Jak looked up as a light shot over them, something falling to the ground in the distance and shaking everything, "Not yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Terraformer stood up, slowly starting towards the city. Errol had a look of insane joy on his face as he urged the terrible machine on, "You will all die at my hand!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daxter stared at the machine in the distance, eye twitching a bit, "This guy just won't quit!"

"It's headed for the city!" Jak stood, glancing beside him at the Sand Shark, the car waiting, "We've gotta defend it…" he glanced down, fists clenching, "for Damas…"

Tera eyed him curiously, "Damas…?"

"He was killed, I'll explain the rest later," Jak turned, headed for the car.

Tera's eyes went wide, then narrowed to slits, "For Damas." She moved to follow him, scowling when he stopped her, "Jak, _no_, you are _not_ leaving me behind again-" the girl gave a strangled squeak when he suddenly pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"You're tired, and out of eco," his voice was quiet, hoarse, "Stay here, stay safe… I don't want you to get hurt…"

"You better come back…" the girl's voice cracked, "Or I'll-"

"I'll come back," Jak promised, pulling from her and hurrying to the car, refusing to look back at her. He wouldn't be able to leave her behind if he did…

"The last charge of the dark and light brigade!" Daxter cheered from the car, "Let's do it!"

Jak swung into the driver's seat, grabbing the wheel, "To the end!" the car took off, sending up a blast of dust behind it. Tera coughed, putting a hand over her nose and mouth to keep from breathing in the dust, ears lowering as she watched him drive off towards the monstrous machine. This was the third time –the _third!_- that she'd been forced to watch her friend rush headfirst into danger without being able to help him. He was right, though… she was out of eco…

_Come back safe, Jak. Please…_

"Chili pepper!" the voice made her jump, turning to see Sig and Ashelin hurrying out of the garage towards her, the black man giving her a once over, "You alright? Heard from Samos Errol'd taken you!"

"I'm fine."

Ashelin stepped forwards, "Where's Jak?"

The blonde girls gaze went to the Terraformer, the machine seeming to flinch occasionally, "He went to take down Errol…"

"Not surprised. Left you here to be safe?" Sig chuckled when the girl nodded, "Oh that boys got it bad…"

Tera blinked up at him, "Got what bad?"

Sig said nothing, and Ashelin looked away quietly when the girl's eyes focused on her. It was no time to worry about whatever it was they were talking about, though, as a sudden BOOM sounded behind them, the three immediately looking towards the machine. The control pod was slowly drifting through the air, its legs having exploded and fallen to the ground. The pod soon crashed back down to earth, sliding through the sands and stopping just miles away from the gates.

They could see the Sand Shark pull up beside it, saw Jak and Daxter get out and climb up the side, saw him reach the top. Then all hell broke loose, Errol sitting up in the driver's chamber and sending every attack he could at Jak. The three watched eagerly, waiting for some sort of outcome. A bright light flashed, then the control pod exploded suddenly, sending waves of dust at them. They looked away, then looked back as it cleared, making out two figures walking towards them.

Daxter smirked, throwing them a thumb's up. Jak pulled back his goggles and scarf, a grin plastered on his face as he approached, soon reaching the group. Ashelin moved to approach him, but hesitated when she noticed his gaze pinned on the younger girl, stepping back respectfully. Tera said nothing when he approached her, simply giving him a relived smile. Jak took her by the wrist, pulling her back towards the garage, "Come on, we've got some gods to talk to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you brave people of this planet," the Ottsel Leader was smiling widely as he addressed the people, standing at the edge of the great Precursor ship that was parked in the centre of the arena. Jak stood at the edge of the platform he'd graced many times, facing the ottsels. Tera (Jak had explained everything to her), Tess and Daxter sat on the small table that had once held many war amulets. Sig sat on the throne, Samos, Onin and Keira beside him, Ashelin, Torn and Seem near the left entrance, "Onin, Samos and all… your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on."

Samos chuckled good humouredly from beside Sig; the sage had been in a good mood since Jak and Tera had gotten back, "My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of furballs."

Pecker grinned, "Onin says it is a _great_ day for the universe!"

The Ottsel leader turned to Jak, "Jak, you are the greatest of heroes! You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together, we _will_ win this war!"

The 'surfer' ottsel spoke up, "But dude, there are like, _way_ more challenges in the future!"

"Duh… or was it the past?"

"Yes, yes!" the leader huffed, "I was getting to that!"

"More adventures?" Jak smirked, crossing his arms, "Were have I heard that before?"

"We need heroes like you to help us protect the universe, Jak."

"Then you can call me by my first name," he glanced down briefly, then back at the ottsels, "by what my father called me, Mar."

"Wait," Ashelin started, looking to Seem, "Jak is Mar? _The_ Mar?" the monk nodded, earning a surprised look from the baroness.

"Come then Mar, no time like the present."

Jak stepped forwards, then stopped, looking back at his friends, "You coming, Dax?"

"Naw… I got all I need right here, baby. But if you need me, and I _know_ you will! Ah…" the ottsel lay back against Tess' leg, "you know where to find me."

"Oh, Daxter! My little hero!" Tess cooed, rubbing his stomach.

"We owe you much, Daxter, for all you've done. For your bravery in the face of incredible danger, we shall grant you your deepest desire."

Daxter hopped up, considering the question for a moment before smirking, "Ya know… I could really use a snazzy pair of pants… like yours!"

The ottsel leader pointed his staff at him, a light flying over and forming into a pair of pants on the ottsels body.

"Wow!" Tess giggled, "Those are sharp. I wish I had a pair _just_ like that!"

"Be careful what you wish for…" the leader snickered, pointing to the girl. Tess bounced, an ottsel when she dropped back to the table.

Daxter whistled, helping her up, "Don't worry honey, you get used to it. Oh, and you may want to shave some parts," he pulled her closer, "Trust me on that."

Jak grinned at the two, looking to Tera, "Ter?"

"I think I'll pass," the girl gave a weak grin, "There's no mention of a girl traveling with Mar in the history books, and I think we've screwed with time enough as it is already."

The Ottsel Leaders attention was on the blonde now, "You have aided Jak many times, Tera. Without you, he might not have been able to fulfill his destiny, nor you yours," he gave the girl a gentle smile, "We will grant you one wish as well."

Tera bit her lip, looking down. One wish… there were so many things she could ask for! Most of them revolved around her past, her parents… but one thing stood out in her mind.

The blonde looked up, staring straight at the Precursor, "Damas."

Jak started, looking at her wide eyed, "Ter…?"

The Leader simply looked confused, "As in, the dead king…?"

"You're the gods," her voice weakened a bit, "Can't you… bring him back?"

"Well of course, my dear," the ottsel's voice dropped, "That is quite the selfless wish, it seems not all humans are self centered. Wish granted." He pointed his staff back into the glowing white that filled the ship, a spark entering it. Soon after Damas stumbled out, holding his head.

The king looked up, glancing around, "What on earth…" his gaze went to Jak, Damas stepping forwards and clapping him on the shoulder, a grin forming, "My son."

"Father…" Jak stared at him for a moment, "How did you-?"

"When you're dead, you see a lot that's going on in this world," Damas looked back at Tera, "Thank you."

The girl blushed, but was unable to say anything as the Precursor Leader cut in, "I have a… surprise, shall we say, for you, Tera. I promised they could see you when you turned seventeen, and I never break my promises, so…" he stepped aside.

Tera squinted as two forms appeared within the light, standing as they slowly moved closer. Finally they moved out of the light and stood at the edge of the Precursor steps, revealing it to be a man and a woman. The woman was shorter then Tera, with curly, pale blonde hair and blue eyes so light they seemed almost white. The man was tall, a bit taller then Jak, with short, wild blue hair and dark blue eyes. Tera frowned, eyes flicking between the two. Why did they look so… _familiar_?

The woman brought her hands up to her mouth, eyes suddenly glistening with tears, "Tera… my baby…"

The blonde girl's eyes went wide. Baby… then they were her…

"My parents…" she whispered, her own eyes filling with tears. Tera flung herself forwards, embracing both of her parents and sniffling into her fathers shoulder. The two adults embraced their daughter, smiling proudly. Jak watched the scene with a small smile, seeing where Tera had gotten her looks from; they'd both found their parents.

"Can you stay?"

Her mother shook her head sadly, "No, we were only allowed to see you, not to come back to life… you've grown up so much, Tera," she wiped away her daughters tears, "We're always with you, watching over you."

"We'll always be there," her father smirked, clucking her lightly on the cheek, "You be good."

"I will be," Tera promised, stepping back as her parents forms began to fade.

"One more thing," the Leader pointed his staff at her, the light from the end swirling around her neck. An egg shaped pendant fell against her chest, the chain around her neck, precursor metal inlaid with blue eco crystals. The girl touched it quietly, remembering it; she'd been wearing it when Samos found her, but she hadn't thought to grab it the day they were shot through the warp gate…

"Thank you…" she looked up, smiling at the Precursor Leader.

The ottsel nodded, turning to Jak again, "Are you ready, Jak? We have something to show you."

"What?"

"The Universe!" the group entered the ship, the stairs pulling up behind them. The ship slowly lifted up and sailed off into space, everyone in the arena staring after it. Tera's eyes were pinned to the place in the sky where it had disappeared, her ears lowered. He'd really left…

The girl perked up again when a sudden aura of light and darkness appeared behind her, head snapping around and a grin forming when she saw who it was, "Jak!"

Jak grinned when everyone turned to him, eyes on Tera, "I couldn't leave you guys! With all our adventures ahead, you wouldn't last a _second_ without me."

Tera's eyes glittered, "I beg to differ."

"Ahhh," Pecker flew down onto the bench, "What a team we are!"

"Yeah, well the next adventure, _I'm_ calling the shots!" Daxter put a hand out, "Put 'er there partner… HA!" he yanked it away, "Psych! Oh yeah, life is good!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The world is at peace, the Dark Makers and Metal Heads are gone, you know who you are," Damas turned to his son, one eyebrow lifted, "yet you look as though you'd been stung by a wump-bee."

Jak winced slightly at the reference to the creatures of his past, giving a weak chuckle as he turned away from the people partying, "It's just a lot to take in," his grin softened, "I'll never be able to thank Tera for bringing you back."

"I don't think she wants any thanks," Damas laughed, sitting in his throne. The main room of the palace had been adjusted a bit to allow the people to celebrate the end of the war; they were the only two in the room not dancing or drinking, "I also doubt that that is the only thought of her running through your mind."

Jak's eyebrows went up, "How did you-"

"You're not very secretive, Jak. At least not to me," Damas nodded towards the door on the left side of the room, "She is speaking with Onin in the first room to the right."

The younger make smirked, "Thanks, Dam- Father." He hurried towards the door, heart thumping just slightly. Well, it was now or never…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to know," Tera swallowed thickly, eyes pinned on the seer sitting in front of her, "I want to know… what I've forgotten… who I really am… how my parents died…"

The mystic began making motions in the air, Pecker translating from her hat, "Onin says that rather then telling you, she will _show_ you in a… different way if you listen closely."

The blonde girl nodded, "Ok."

"Close your eyes." She did as told, sitting in the silence with both eyes shut, waiting. Suddenly, a barrage of voices entered her mind, telling some sort of story…

"_A beautiful little girl... she's very healthy…"_

"_She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?"_

"_I think she's a little of both of us…"_

"_Tera…"_

"_She'll be something special, our Tera. I can feel it…"_

"_She'll be great. The seer said so when she blessed her after she was born. She might even be the next sage…"_

"_They have spoken. Her story has been written. She will be a great warrior, Merick, Cara… and she will aid the greatest warrior the world has known. But be wary, within only two years, her life will become full of many a hardship…"_

"_A strange disease…"_

"_No known cure, deadly…"_

"_If you keep her with you, she will die as well…"_

"_It has to be done, Cara…"_

"_Your child's life will be filled with hardships and adventure, but all through it she will stand strong. Have no fear; you have done the right thing. She will become a great warrior, aiding the hero of time in his quests and soothing his heart ache in years to come. You will get to see her again when she is 17, when she has fulfilled most of her destiny…"_

"_Tera Omagi… our precious daughter…"_

Tera gasped, eyes flying open once the voices had stopped, immediately going to Onin, "You were there… you were the seer…"

Onin gave a smile, then motioned in the air, "Onin says that she has lived through many centuries, and that your parents were some of the few she still recalls clearly. She says she knew them when she could still speak and walk with just a cane."

The girl bit her lip, "So… they died of a disease?"

"An eco disease, to be exact. Onin says it was a strange vein of an old, forgotten about disease that only attacked channelers of blue eco."

"In order to save me, they gave me up…" her voice was a whisper as she touched her pendant, "Omagi… that's my real last name… not Haggai… thank you, Onin."

Tera pushed herself up from the bed, silently heading out onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing, looking up at the stars and out at the city below. Things were peaceful now… her ears perked at the sound of a familiar step, the girl smiling softly, "Hey, Jak."

"Hey." The male came up beside her, leaning against the rail as well. Neither spoke for a bit, not sure what to say.

"Omagi."

Jak glanced at Tera, eyebrow raised, "Omagi?"

"My real last name," she explained; eyes still on the city, "My parents were Merick and Cara Omagi, both channelers of blue eco. We lived on a small farm in a village outside the yellow sages lab… my parents caught a disease that would've killed me had I stayed with them… so they brought me to Rock Village, where Samos found me…" her eyes dulled briefly, sparking again when she looked at him, "Tera Omagi; that's who I am. Not Tera Haggai… not anymore."

"It suits you." The girl blushed from the comment, looking back out at the city. An idea forming, she grinned; she'd filled up her eco stores, and was anxious to use them… "Hey Jak, feel like going for a run?"

"What?" Jak couldn't even blink before she was gone, waving from the next roof over. Eco sparked from around her ears. The male grinned; if that was what she wanted… He summoned his light form, wings carrying him after her as she took off again, just a bit faster then him.

She was laughing now, sure he couldn't catch her. Jak smirked, diving down suddenly and tackling the girl, causing her to yelp as they rolled over the roof. When they stopped, Jak had her pinned down by the arms, Tera still laughing as the eco faded from both of them. Slowly, her laughter faded away, the girl blushing when he grinned down at her.

"Ok, you caught me… you can get off now, you know."

"No."

Tera blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I said no," Jak bent a bit closer, "I have something I need to do…"

"Wha-?"

"Close your eyes." The tone of his voice made her obey, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned closer. She stiffened briefly when she felt lips brush against hers, just lightly, before relaxing as he pulled away. Jak watched her for a second before doing it again, a full kiss this time, lasting a few seconds before he pulled away again, "Ter?"

Her voice was breathy, "Y-yah?"

Jak grinned, tugging her up, "C'mon, we'd better get back." He released his light form again, scooping her up and flying back towards the palace. Tera said nothing, simply laying her head against his chest in content, cheeks bright red. They reached the balcony quickly enough, Jak reverting and hooking his arm around her waist before leading her inside. Everyone looked over when they entered the main room, causing the poor girl to turn an even brighter shade of red and burry her face in Jak's chest.

Silence reigned for a few seconds before Daxter jumped out of the crowd and grinned, "Well it's about _time_!! Hurry up and join the party, love birds!"


	13. Epilogue

**Authors Note:** Last chapter of TAE people! I want to thank all of my reviewers for the great comments and support they've given me throughout, and I hope you've enjoyed the series! Though I am sad to see the end of TAE, I have a surprise for you people… a _sequel fic_ that's currently in the works! This new story, to be titled** Untold Legacy**, will follow the _kids_ of the original characters in their own, original journey. It'll only be written if people want it to be, though, sooo tell me guys! Lol.

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book Three**

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue**

"Ahh…" Tera gave a happy sigh, stretching as she entered the flat and smiling at the familiar surroundings, "It's good to be home."

It had been a year since the defeat of the Dark Makers, a year since Tera had met her parents, a year since Jak had discovered who he was… and a year since they had gotten together. They still lived in the same flat that Damas had given them, though it could be considered more of a home now. They'd furnished it to their liking, and had changed some of the original arrangements as well. They slept in the same bed now, after all…

Tera pulled off her racing gloves as Jak entered the room behind her, moving to remove her knee-guards as well, "I can _finally_ change back into my normal clothes now…"

Jak gave a smirk, watching her from his place in the doorway, "I thought you looked good in Kras clothing…"

Tera's cheeks flushed red at the comment, the girl straightening up and setting the knee-guards and gloves down on the table without looking at him. It had been a year, but she _still _blushed when he said things like that.

They'd been in Kras for the Racing Championship for two months, battling for both the trophy and their lives. Krew and his daughter Rayne had tricked them into drinking poisoned wine, forcing them to race against Mizo in order to obtain the antidote. Jak had won the entire championship in the end, and Mizo had been killed. And despite Rayne having been in on the entire plan, she would probably do a better job at governing Kras then Mizo had.

"I think Rayne'll be good for Kras," she voiced, glancing around the kitchen to make sure everything was how they'd left it, "She just didn't seem as _evil_ as Mizo."

"I think you're right," Jak shed his racing jacket, hanging it over the back of a chair before grinning at the girls back, "Speaking of Kras… when do I get my _reward_?"

The blonde glanced back at him over her shoulder, one eyebrow arching, "Reward?"

Jak's grin grew as he took a step forward, now looking down on the girl as she turned around, "For winning the race."

Tera's eyebrow stayed up, the girl taking two steps back, "I thought that's what that big trophy you got was…"

Jak gave a playful growl, stepping forwards again, "Well maybe I had something else in mind…"

Pink spread over the girls cheeks as she moved backwards again, now backed against the wall by the taller male, "Like _what_, Jak?"

Placing his hands against the wall on either side of her, Jak smirked, leaning closer, "I'm sure you know, Ter…"

"Maybe…" Tera breathed, lips tilted up, "What _do_ you mean, Jak?"

"This…" leaning forwards, Jak kissed her softly, eyes shut. Tera's own eyelids slid closed, the girl leaning into him and resting her hands against his chest. Jak couldn't help but smirk as he deepened the kiss just a little, arms slipping down to wrap around her body.

'Oh yeah… it's good to be home…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two years after the DM War…**

'I wonder if Jak's home yet…' Tera stepped into the flat, pulling the door closed behind her as her ears pricked at the sound of running water, 'He's in the shower. Good, that means I can tell him the news now.'

The girl set her groceries down on the kitchen table, going about putting them away while she waited for Jak to get out of the shower. She'd decided to stop by the market on her way back from the doctors, not seeing any point in rushing home. Jak had been out on a mission with Sig; he knew she had been going to the doctors to get checked out, but couldn't cancel the mission. Tera had told him to go on ahead; she could get to the doctors herself, after all. She just wanted to know why she was getting sick so often in the mornings. Jak had suggested food poisoning, but now she knew better.

Finishing with the groceries, Tera leaned back against the edge of the table, brushing a hand over her stomach and smiling. They'd been married for two months now. It was kind of odd, being married… but not in a bad way. Things had finally calmed down enough for them to settle a bit, their lives finally becoming somewhat 'normal'.

Well, as normal as it could get for a hero and a channeler, at least…

Tera's ears perked when the shower stopped, the bathroom door creaking open a few seconds later. She stepped into the hallway, meeting Jak with a big grin that faded almost instantly. He looked so tired…

"Jak, are you alright?" she stepped forwards, running a hand over his cheek, "You look exhausted…"

Jak gave her a weak grin, leaning into her touch and placing a hand over hers, "I am, but I have to go again."

Tera jerked back, eyebrows up, "What? I thought you were only going out once today-"

"I know, so did I," he stepped forwards, placing his hands on her shoulders and bending to brush a kiss over her forehead, "But Sig needs the help, and Damas is to busy taking care of things at the palace. I promise I won't be gone long, Ter."

"But…" the girl bit her lip, "I have something I need to tell you…"

Jak stiffened, looking down at her worriedly, "Are you sick?"

"No… but-"

"Then you'll have to tell me when I get back, I need to get going." Jak released her, stepping around her and moving to the front door to pull his boots on.

Tera's ears lowered, the girl not quite sure what to do. Frowning, she raised her head and started for their bedroom, "Alright, then I _won't_ tell you that I'm pregnant."

Jak froze, wide eyes snapping to the girls back, "_What_?"

"Say hi to Sig for me."

"Tera," he got up, approaching her again, "What did you say?"

"Did I say something?"

Jak gave a soft growl, wrapping his arms around her from behind to pull her back against him, hands resting on her stomach, "Tell me, Tera."

Tera giggled, cheeks flushing pink as she tipped her head back to look up at him, "I'm_pregnant_, Jak. I'm having a baby… _our _baby."

Jak said nothing for a few seconds, not really sure _what_ to say. Then "How long?"

"Two months."

Jak smirked, mentally cheering for wedding nights. Hands resting on her still-flat abdomen, he hugged her close, resting his chin on her head, "We're going to be parents…"

Tera smiled, simply standing in his embrace. Then she remembered… "Aren't you supposed to be going on a mission with Sig?"

Jak groaned, giving her a small squeeze, "Don't want to…"

"Jak!" the girl laughed, tugging away from him to turn around, "You said you would! Now get going, mister," she leaned up to give him a quick kiss, "You've got seven months to be amazed, and the sooner you go the sooner you'll be back."

"True," Jak leaned down for another kiss, then grinned and headed for the door again, "I'll be back soon."

"Bye…" Tera sighed as the door closed, still smiling as she headed for their room. Their lives were just beginning…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seven Months Later…**

"Damas," the resurrected king glanced up, noting the smirk that Sig wore as he approached him.

That could only mean- "Did she?"

"A few minutes ago," Sig held out a piece of paper, waving it at him, "Twins; really healthy."

"Twins?" Damas snatched the paper, looking down at it and grinning, "I can already tell who they'll look like…"

The picture was of his son's new family. Tera sat in the centre, still looking tired from the birth, Jak leant down beside her head with a wide, proud grin. The girl held a child in each arm; a boy with light blonde and blue fuzz on his head and dark blue eyes in her right, and a girl with green and blonde fuzz and wide, light blue eyes in her left.

"If they're anything like their parents, we'll have a couple of heroes on our hands…"

END


End file.
